


Caught Up In Blue

by Snowflake_Lord



Category: Just Cause 3
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Lord/pseuds/Snowflake_Lord
Summary: You moved to the country of Medici to do some missions there, you ended up making Medici your home. you are a master gunman, or should I say gunwoman anyway, and shadows are your friends.One day, you had what seemed to be a normal morning, but who knew that one knock at the door could change your whole life, for the worst, and the best.you end up meeting the leader of the rebels, a man named Rico Rodriguez, one thing you did know was that this was going to be AWESOME, and a few times that you went near death, but you are to amazing for death to handle.After you had met the rebels, there is no turning back, you are now part of the rebellion that's fighting to save Medici from Di Ravello's control.





	1. Just A Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. So, there may be mistakes, but I hope you enjoy this as much as I did making it.

Ah Medici such a beautiful land, until Di Ravello and his goons took over.  
Today started like any other day, the sun was shining, no clouds in the sky and the birds are singing. After you’ve Woke up and put on a [favourite colour] tank top and a pair of green cargo pants then tied your [hair colour] hair into a ponytail, and after you had breakfast you started working on your jetpack that is almost done and just as you are about to do the last few tweaks you hear a knock on your door so you put everything down and went to the door. As you reached the door you could hear the sounds of engines. You opened the door expecting a salesman but to your surprise it was same of Di Ravello’s men. The man that knocked on the door said ‘[your name] we require you to come to our base and train our new troops with they’re gun skills, NO is not an option’ you replied with ‘well, I guess your gun skills are really bad if you’re coming to me, and my answer is NO, I will not help you and Di Ravello’ and after you said that he looked quite angry and said ‘you are going to do as we say or else’ and at that you rolled your eyes, which made him pull out his gun and aim it at you. As he was aiming his gun at you he said one more time ‘by the law, citizens are required to follow orders’ after he said that one of their jeeps blow up and a stranger appeared and started shooting Di Ravello’s men. The officer which was pointing his gun at you pulled the trigger but thankfully you are fast enough to grab the gun to aim it away from you. But unfortunately, the gun still hit you but only in the upper left leg. you punched the guy in the face knocking him out and then made your way back inside your house and as you closed the door, more of the cars out front blow up and you caught a glimpse of the stranger, but not enough to make him out, the only thing you saw was that he was wearing blue and has brown hair. You needed to get out of here. As you are making your way to the back door you saw your jetpack and you decide to take it so the men outside can’t get it, and now you are going to have to test it, more or less. As you are strapping the jetpack on and making your way outside to your backyard you notice that the gun shots and explosion have stopped and that’s not a good sign. As you started up the jetpack you heard a voice call out ‘is anyone here’ and at that you shot up into the sky, happy that you are getting away and that your jetpack is working you forgot that the jetpack is not finished and as you said to yourself ‘my jetpack really wor…..’ before you could finish your sentence the jetpack caught on fire so you bailed before the jetpack exploded and then you realised you forgot your parachute and then said ‘well. I’m an idiot’ after you said that a shadow of someone came over you and before you knew it the person was strapping you to them and pulling out they parachute. You couldn’t turn around to see who it was. As you got closer to the ground you unstrapped yourself and jumped for it but when you landed on the ground, the wound on you left leg that is soaking your green cargo pants in blood and it sent a wave of pain up the left side of your body and you gritted your teeth regretting jumping. Even in pain you started running away. The furthest you got was to a field nearby before the stranger dropped down right in front of you. When the stranger stood up you pulled a gun out from the hiding spot in your bra and pointed it at him. The stranger is wearing blue jeans, a blue and black jacket over a red shirt and a cross necklace and some pretty dirty boots. A pair of black fingerless gloves and on his left arm was some kind of technology. A red and black harness thing with two big guns strapped on it, and two guns, one on his hip the other on his upper right leg. Brown hair and beard, and he has greenish brown eyes. His right eyebrow has a split in it and his face seems both fearsome and yet kind, and he’s just taller then you. When he asked ‘you can put that gun away. I am not the enemy, I’m here to help you. are you alright?’ you keep your gun aimed at him and asked ‘who are you?’ he replied with ‘I am Rico Rodriguez. I’m fighting to free Medici and I need your help’ you then asked ‘why do you need my help?’ he then said ‘because you’re the best with any gun and a master at stealth. I need you to train me in order to help free Medici and its people. So, will you help me?’ as you were thinking about it you started to feel a little light headed. You need to take care of your wounded leg before you bleed out or it gets infected. you decide to ask this Rico guy if he had a bandage or something so you said ‘before I help anyone, I’m going to need some bandages. Don’t suppose you have any?’ when you said that he noticed the wound and grabbed out his small first aid kit and handed it over to you. After your wound was cleaned and bandaged, you decided to help him. After you said you’ll help him, he asks for your name and you told he ‘My name is [your name and last name]. So where is your base and how are we going to get there?’ he simply replied with ‘rebel drop and beacons’ and then he walked a little bit away and threw a flashing ball on the ground then looked at the thing on his left arm. As he was looking at his arm thing, you decided to put your gun back into your bra. when he put his arm back down a plane flew over and dropped a cargo crate. When the crate hit the ground where the flashing ball was a sports car appears out of nowhere. As he gets in the car he calls out to you ‘you coming or what?’

(time skip to base)

As Rico pulls the car up to one of the rebels bases he says ‘this is the place where you’ll be training me’ You decided to ask just as he parked the car ‘so why do you need me to train you?’ he didn’t say his answer until we got out of the car. As we started walking towards the base he replied ‘I need the training for a mission that requires me to use a sniper gun that’s all’. When we got in the base a man in a blue shirt with a black one underneath and light brown pants. He also had a pair of sunglasses on one of the pockets on his shirt and a chain necklace. His hair is black and is slicked back and has a bit of a beard and moustache. The man has a friendly looking face and the way he greeted Rico means they’re good friends. ‘[your name] this is Mario Frigo my friend’ Rico said and then Mario spoke ‘It’s nice to meet such a beauty as yourself miss [your name]’ and as he said that he took your hand and kissed it. Rico then said ‘you always have to be the ladies man don’t you Mario’ Mario then said with a bit of mock in his voice ‘I’m just being a gentleman unlike you Rico’ as he said that Rico just rolled his eyes and that caused you to smile a little bit. You decide to ask Rico ‘where are you and I are going to train and when we are going to start?’ Rico’s reply was ‘we’ll start tomorrow morning behind the base and for now I’ll get you to look at the few guns I have chosen for the mission’. You then ask how many days away the mission is and where you will be staying in the meantime. Rico just said ‘3 days until the mission and you can stay with Dimah in the meantime. 

(time skip to next day)

As the sun was rising you were already up and waiting for Rico to get to the training field. You decide to go over and inspect more closely, the gun that you chose for the mission, it is the CS110 Archangel. Then you heard a familiar voice call out from behind ‘You ready to start?’ the voice belonged to Rico and he was making his way to you. You laid the gun down and turned around to ask Rico a question ‘what skills do you have with these types of guns?’ you had a feeling that the training is going to be hard. You decide to say ‘just show me what skills you have instead’ A few minutes passed and you thought to yourself ‘this is not going to be that hard’ as Rico is shooting his targets. He only missed one or two times but besides that he’s pretty good but he is standing still, so he will need training on moving and shooting which will take a few hours. For the training on moving and shooting he is going to learn to walk and run while shooting the targets at different speeds. He will also need to learn to shoot while jumping or falling. ‘so, Rico. I’m going to teach you how to shoot that fancy gun of yours while walking or running. That sound good?’ you said as you walked up to him. Rico just said ‘let’s do this’

(time skip to afternoon)

‘I think we should take a break for today now’ you said as Rico puts the CS110 Archangel down on a crate. You could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. A voice called out to Rico and you, it was Mario and he said ‘hey how’s the training going?’ and Rico replied with ‘it’s going good, just finished for today. I’ve learned so much that I didn’t know. [your name]’s a master gunmen Mario’ at that Mario got an idea and ask Rico and I ‘would you two like to cool off with me at the beach?’ you replied with ‘I’ll join you Mario’ and Rico said ‘why not’ and at that Mario got a big grin on his face.

(time skip to beach)

We went to a beach near the base, so there was no one else there. Mario ask if I had a swim suit and I said ‘I do have one. I’m wearing it now. well, I’m always wearing it, because you never know when you need to swim for your life. That happened to me a few times already. So yeah I have one’ Mario just said ‘you could have just said you had one’ Mario then started to take off his shirts and shoes so he can swim and Rico followed his lead. You decided to go in but only in the shallow area because of your wounded leg. you started to take off your shirt and shoes so you can join Mario and Rico in the water. After you made your way to the water you could smell the salty sea air and feel the spray from the waves. Mario and Rico were having a splash battle all because Mario splashed Rico. As the two of them started making their way over to you as you were sitting on a rock just under the water you could see how much fun they were having. As Mario ducked behind you just in time to not get splashed, you get splashed instead and you could see Rico as he said ‘woops’ because he got you instead of Mario. The look Rico gave you was saying ‘sorry for that’ not mad at him you splashed him back and got Mario as well. You, Rico and Mario continued to splash each other until the three of you decided to head back to base.

(time skip to base)

As you got back to the base, you saw Dimah holding something and she looked like she needed to talk to someone. When Dimah saw Rico, you and Mario she walked over to Rico to give him something and said it was for the mission then walked off back to her lab. You thought to yourself ‘the rebels are a weird bunch alright’ you then heard Rico’s voice ‘[your name], Mario. Dimah just said that the mission turned into a two-person job. so, I’m going to have to find someone to join me. Do any of you think you’re up for the task?’ Mario replied with ‘I’m your man Rico’ and Rico asked ‘can you fly a chopper and shoot a CS110 Archangel, Mario?’ Mario’s reply was ‘I’m not your man Rico’ Rico then looked at you and you knew what he is going to ask you. So, you said ‘I can help you but I need more detailed formation on the mission first’ ‘and what’s at risk if we fail?’ you added.  
‘The mission is an assignation one to kill one of Di Ravello’s top generals. This is the only chance we have and the reason it’s now a two-person job is because it’s now tomorrow and I’m not ready yet. So, are you able to help me [your name]?’ your reply was ‘I will help you take down this general but in return the trust of the rebels’ Rico considered it for a moment then said ‘deal’ and we shook hands.

(time skip to tomorrow afternoon)

We had some more time to train and get ready before the mission tonight. ‘so, Rico how do you feel about this mission we’re doing?’ you asked about 1 minute before we start the mission. He replied with ‘I just hope that we can finish it. Are you ready?’ Your reply was ‘I’m ready as ever’ and with that we flew off in the chopper to get this mission over and done with.

(time skip to abandoned warehouse)

After we landed the chopper then we made our way to the warehouse. We’re wearing long sleeved black shirts and pants and a pair dark grey boots and gloves to help us sneak around. As we’re waiting for the target to get here, we move to our spots where we will take out the general. We got past the guards well enough and are now waiting. Rico decides to ask you a question ‘so [your name] you’re not from Medici, are you?’ you reply with ‘no I’m from [your country name] and I moved here 2 years back’ Why you ask?’ Rico just said ‘well, you do have a bit of an accent and your different from everyone else’ after he said that a car pulled up to the warehouse and the target stepped out. You told Rico that he can take the shot and if he missed then you’ll shoot him. As you and Rico are lining up your shots, you notice the general has armour and that’s not good. ‘Rico, he has armour on, do you still want to take the shot?’ you said and Rico replied with ‘I’ll try and if I fail you’ll have to take the shot [your name]’ and as the general moved to the warehouse, Rico was going to shoot. The shot hit its target but didn’t kill him, so you shot him right through the eye and he fell to the ground dead. All the guards are alarmed now so Rico and you need to be more careful now, as you and Rico were leaving, Rico stepped on a twig and you cringed because the enemy heard it too. ‘they’re over here. Shoot to kill’ yelled one of the guards as they ran towards us. ‘RUN’ you shouted to Rico, with that you both started running to the chopper.


	2. A Surprise For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is your birthday, you have no family or friends in Medici, but the other day when you met a man called Rico Rodriguez, from that day on everything will change.  
> yet again you got another knock at the door, this time it was one of the rebels, he was giving you a message from Rico saying he wanted to meet you in town.  
> do you trust him enough to go and see what he wants, or is he untruthful.  
> Either way, you were going to bring a gun for protection, because you'll never know what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much shorter then the first one, and the others ones will be all different lengths. hope you enjoy it.

After the day before which was the mission that you and Rico Rodriguez pulled off well enough. Even with the fact that you got chased back to the chopper, and the fact that Rico was hanging upside-down from the chopper shooting the enemy as we get away. Yesterday was an interesting one, but you’re a little glad that you’re home now.

(going to Rico a bit)

As he sat there on the beach, Rico heard Mario call out to him from behind ‘HEY RICO. you’ll never guess this but, [your name]’s birthday is today and that’s not all. She’s actually from [your country name], that’s CRAZY’ Rico just looked at him with a look that said ‘really Mario’ Rico then said ‘I knew she was from a different country but I didn’t know that her birthday was today. I have an idea. We could get her something or take her out somewhere, not just for her birthday but also as a thank you gift for helping with the mission’ Mario replied with ‘that’s a good idea Rico’ as he said that, he got an idea of his own and said ‘hey Rico, you could take [your name] out for lunch or something like that’ with that Rico started to think of restaurants to go to with [your name] for lunch.

(back to you)

You were just sitting on a chair at your table drinking a cup of [favourite drink] and you were wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a [favourite colour] V-neck T-shirt, then you heard a knock at the door. When you got to the door with a gun in hand just in case, but when you opened the door, it was one of the rebels. The rebel only said ‘Rico would like to meet you in the town square nearby at 11:30’ after he said that he left to go back to the base. A little confused why Rico wants to meet you in town, you just stood there a good 1 minute before you went back inside. You checked the time and it was 11:15 already so you decide to go and meet Rico. You put on a pair of [favourite colour] boots that you can run in if needed, grabbed your car keys and headed to your car. The car you owned is a nice blue Mugello Raffinati Vitesse sports car and it didn’t get blown up the other day thankfully. As you pulled out from the driveway you almost forgot to get a gun, because you’ll never know what will happen. You got out and ran over to your house and quickly grabbed a gun and hid it in your bra for safe keeping. Then you got to town you saw a pack near the town square and took it, but you didn’t realise that Rico was already there. You got out of your fancy car and heard Rico’s voice call out to you ‘that’s a sweet ride you got there’ you turned around to face him and asked ‘so. Why did we need to meet in town, Rico?’ he just replied with ‘to take you out for lunch as a thank you gift for helping, and because it’s your birthday of course’ you decided not to question how he knew and just went along with it. ‘that’s nice of him’ you thought to yourself. As you and Rico walked towards the restaurant you noticed that he had cleaned his boots, slicked his hair back and you couldn’t see any of his guns that he had when you first met him. When you got to the restaurant, it was not too fancy but still nice. Rico pulled out your chair for you and you thanked him, as you both sat down a waiter came to your table and gave the two of you a menu then walked off. Once you found something to eat you asked Rico ‘what am I allowed to get?’ he just said ‘whatever you want, it’s my treat’ and when the waiter came back you ordered some fries and Rico ask the waiter to make it a large so we can share because he didn’t know what to get. When the waiter got back with the fries and some glasses of water, he sat them down and said ‘I hope you enjoy your meal’ before we started Rico pulled out a small box and handed it to you and said ‘here. I got a present for you’ as you took and opened the box you got a bit of a surprise. In the box was a pair of little sniper gun earrings and a matching necklace. You looked up to Rico in surprise, and he asked ‘do you like them?’ and your reply was ‘they’re beautiful. Thank you’ at that he smiled. Time past as you and Rico got to know each other better. As it started to get dark you had to say good bye to Rico and head home for the day. On the drive back, you couldn’t get him out of you head.


	3. A Turn In Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet again, there's another knock on the door, you must be popular, but this time you had a really bad feeling.  
> You were able to alert the rebels of the trouble you're in, but the enemy grabbed you before you could do anything.  
> The enemy took you to one of their bases, and what happened to you next was really unexpected.  
> They have changed you into a human super weapon, but before they could take you to the base where the controller is, Rico jumps in and rescues you.  
> Rico got Dimah the rebel's scientists to look over what the enemy did to you, she couldn't undo it without the risk of hurting you, or even worst.

As the next day came, yet again you heard a knock on the door and as you answered it, you had a bad feeling this time. You opened the door to see more of Di Ravello’s men, but this time they grabbed you and dragged you to their cars to take you away. Fortunately, you were able to turn on your tracker so the rebels will know that you need help. You got pushed into a heavily armoured truck, and got handed cuffed so you couldn’t escape from them. They drove to their base without any rebels on the way, then they got you out and pushed you inside the base. One of the scientists there was getting some kind of machine ready for you and it looked like they were going to torture you, but what they had planned for you is way worse.

(going to Rico) 

one of the rebels ran up to him and said ‘[your name] has been captured by the enemy’ with that Rico was off to rescue you, but he didn’t know what was going to happen.

(back to you)

As the enemy putting you on the machine you were fighting so they knocked you out. The scientists that worked on the machine is now putting something in your back and is wiring it up to your nervous system and that’s painful. His assistants were injecting something into you that made all your abilities feel stronger, but the machine you’re strapped to, is stopping you from moving. Just as they finished their experiment on you, an explosion went off outside. After the explosion, a gun fight started and the guards that are with you and the scientists are all alarmed, and are locking the doors and getting ready for a fight. The scientists finished off their experiment, and then a commander come in and ordered them to follow him to the train and take me with them. As they are making their way to the train one of the assistants got shot and then they started running. Fortunately, before they got to the train Rico had shot them all, including the commander. Rico then ran over to you to see what they did to you and if you’re alright. When he got to you he saw some kind of a metal pack in your back and was worried about what they did to you. ‘[your name] [your name] wake up. Please just wake up’ Rico said that as he unstrapped you from the machine. After he unstrapped you, you open your [eye colour] eyes for a few seconds before you fell unconscious again. ‘thank goodness. your alive’ Rico breathed in relief. He then carried you back to his car.

(time skip to base)

‘can you do anything Dimah?’ Rico asked hoping she can fix what happened to you. Dimah was studying the metal pack on your back and she said ‘I can’t without risking her life’ Rico then asked her if she knew what it is, and her reply was ‘it’s definitely made of pure bavarium and it seems to be connected to her nerves. So, I can’t take it out, without damaging her nerves. And it appears to have bird wings’ as she said that last part, she pressed a button which cause the wings to come out. ‘I’m going to have to do some test to make sure it’s safe’ Dimah said as she is getting the test equipment.

(time skip to afternoon)

The first thing you knew when you woke up, was that you’re at the rebel’s base, you were sore and your back feels heavy. When you threw off the blankets, you found that your strength is stronger than normal and you feel more powerful. A thought just struck you ‘the enemy was trying to turn you into a super weapon’ as you opened the door, you were surprised to see Rico. Who was about to come in to see how you were doing. ‘you’re up!!’ Rico said in a surprised tone. ’thank you for saving me Rico. I appreciate it’ you said in a thankful tone. As Rico put his hand on your shoulder and said ‘it’s what I do. Your welcome [your name]’ as he said that, you smiled and that caused him to smile back. He has a nice smile you thought to yourself as you saw it. ‘how are you feeling [your name]?’ Rico asked and you said ‘a little sore but I’m fine’ after you said that your stomach growled quite loud and Rico asked ‘do you want to go get something to eat?’ you replied with ‘yes please’ with that you and Rico went to get food.

(time skip to night)

Rico said that you should stay at the base where you will be safe and you agreed to stay. ‘you’ll be staying with Dimah again. So, if anything happens with the pack, Dimah will be there to help’ Rico said before we went to our rooms for the night. ‘I’ll see you in the morning to test out these wings. Good night Rico’ after that he walked off, and you went into the room that you and Dimah are sharing. You saw Dimah working on something and went over to see what it was. ‘what are you working on Dimah?’ you asked ‘a device to change the colour of materials. All I need now, is something to test it on’ she replied and that gave you an idea ‘do you want to test it on my pack, Dimah?’ her reply was ‘are you sure you want to?’ and you replied with ‘go ahead and test away, Dimah’ with that Dimah opened the pack and put the devise in it. When she turned it on it made your wings go rainbow and Dimah said ‘it works!! What colour do you want it?’ you said ‘let’s go, the rebels colour’ Dimah then changed it to the rebel’s colour which is blue. ‘thanks, Dimah’ you said as she finished changing it. Dimah then said ‘you’re welcome. You know, you’re politer then the others’ and at that you laugh a bit, because of the fact that you’re politer then Rico, Mario and the rebels. ‘I’m going to go and sleep now. Night Dimah’ you say as you head to your bed.

(time skip to day)

‘you ready to test out those wings [your name]?’ Rico called out to you ‘I’m ready as ever Rico’ you replied.


	4. Testing The Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to test out your new wings, then have drinks with Rico and Mario, but one thing you didn't know that was going to happen the nest day, was going to be terrible and probable the second worst thing to happen to you.  
> the first one will happen later in your future, and you didn't know it was going to happen yet, or what it was in fact.

You went to the field near the rebel base, along with Rico Rodriguez and Mario Frigo. To test out your new wings and if you’re able to use them. ‘I think this spot is as good as any’ Rico said as he put the first aid kit that’s just in case someone gets hurt down. The night before you were able to move and flap the wings, you were also able to fold the wings back into the pack if needed. ‘hey Rico. You want to take a bet, if she can’t fly I win and if she can you win’ Mario said and Rico replied with ‘you’re on’ as he said that you called out to them ‘I’ll join your little bet. if I can do a loopty-loop I win, and you have to buy me a drink’ with that said you started flapping your wings to fly. A little time passed and Mario had fell asleep on the rock he was leaning on. You never thought you were going to be able to fly. But hey, you are now flying and you saw Mario sleeping, so you decided to wake him up. You woke Mario up by flying past him fast enough to give him a fright. ‘HEY MARIO. WATCH THIS’ you said, and you knew Rico is watching, so you didn’t need to tell him. As Mario and Rico were watching, you did a loopty-loop and you could hear Mario complaining about that he lost the bet. when you landed on the ground, Mario came up to you and said ‘that was AMAZING the way you did the loopty-loop’ you replied with ‘weren’t you just complaining because you lost the bet?’ after you said that Mario said ‘I was only complaining because I lost to Rico’ your reply was ‘well. It doesn’t matter. Let’s go get some drinks. Will you be coming Rico?’ he just said ‘I’ll drive’ and with that he graded out a beacon and got a car to take to the nearest town.

(time skip to town)

Rico pulled up to a bottle shop and parked the car. We got out of the car and went into the shop to get a drink for the each of us, and of course Mario paid for them. You got a [favourite fruit] cider, Rico and Mario both got a beer each. We got back in the car and headed to that beach near the rebel base, and when we got there, we sat on the beach and just talked while having our drinks. When it was getting late Rico said ‘we should probably head back now’ after he said that, him and Mario walked over to the car but you just sat there. Rico noticed that you’re still sitting there, he came over and asked ‘are you all right [your name]’ you just nodded and sat there, Rico then asked again ‘is something wrong. You can tell me’ you replied with ‘it’s just that I haven’t done anything like this in years. I’m glad I met you’ as you said that last part you were looking up to Rico and smiling. ‘here’ Rico said as he held out his hand to you, to help you up. You take his hand and got up off the sand and headed to the car with him. ‘you two coming’ Mario called out.

(time skip to next day)

Today you decided to go for a jog this morning and just as you’re heading out the door, you hear Rico’s voice from behind you ‘where are you going?’ he said. So, you turn around to say ‘just a jog. Care to join?’ you didn’t need an answer as he was already starting to jog. The two of you jogged around the area for a bit and decided to stopped for a rest on a cliff trail that you were following. You decided to ask Rico a question ‘do you think Di Ravello and his men will come after me because I’m pretty much a human super weapon?’ as you said that Rico looked at you and said ‘I won’t let him get you [your name]’ after he said that you could hear someone shouting. The shout belonged to one of Di Ravello’s men ad you said ‘you had to jinx it, didn’t you’ after you said that you and Rico ran for it. The enemies were catching up. so, you decided to fly away, but Rico can’t fly and you’re coming up to the edge of the cliff. So, you said ‘do you think I can carry you while flying?’ he just looked at you as you both got to the edge of the cliff and said ‘don’t worry about me, just worry about yourself’ after he said that he jumped off the cliff and got his wing-suit out to fly away. You flew off following Rico’s lead and all was fine until one of Di Ravello’s men shot you down with a net-gun and you fell towards the ground. You tried to get the net off you, but you couldn’t and the ground came closer and closer by every second you were in that net


	5. In The Enemies Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were falling fast towards the ground, but was able to soften the landing a bit.  
> The enemy has captured you, they are now taking you to a heavily armed base to get the controller on you.  
> Di Ravello's men controlled you for almost a week before they decided to attack the rebels.  
> Unable to control yourself, you attacked the rebel base, then came across Rico.  
> every time you were forced to attack him, you would take back control for only a few seconds, but enough to not hit Rico.  
> Will Rico get the controller off you, or will the enemy finally defeat the rebels?

500 feet, 300 feet and as every second passed, the ground got closer and closer. You struggled to get free from the net you were trapped in. Luckily you were able to get your bavarium wings free in time to soften the landing. When you hit the ground, you groaned in pain from the impacted and you still needed to get out of the net and away from Di Ravello’s men before they got you.

(to Rico)

He saw you get shot down with the net-gun and fall, but when he tried to get to you, he was shot at and he knew he wasn’t going to make it to you in time so he yelled ‘[YOUR NAME]’ you could hear panic in his voice as he yelled your name. he still flew after you, even though he won’t make it in time. As you get closer to the ground he saw you get your wings free in time to soften the landing, but he still was flying after you to help you out of the net before it was too late.

(back to you)

You saw Rico fly towards you, to help you out of the net. But unfortunately, the man that was leading the enemy got to you before Rico could. He grabbed you by your ponytail and pointed a gun at your head, so Rico weren’t come closer. You heard Rico yell at the man ‘LET HER GO’ the man just said ‘no’ and then started to drag you towards his armoured car. You tried to get free but the man just held the gun closer to your head and with an iron grip on you. The man threw you into the car, then got in himself and drove off with you as prisoner.

(to Rico)

He knew that if he went after you, they’ll probable shoot you. He still ran after the car until he lost it, and he then fell to his knees and said ‘I… I failed you. I’m sorry’ after he said that a tear fell down his face and onto the ground. Then he could hear Mario’s voice coming from his commlink. Mario said ‘where are you Rico. I’ve been looking for you and where’s [your name]?’ at that more tears fell down his face and he replied in a sad and hurt voice ‘she was captured by Di Ravello’s man and I couldn’t stop them Mario’ Mario said ‘are you ok Rico? Where did they take her?’ ‘I don’t know Mario’ Rico replied. ‘well. We need to find her then Rico. Come back to the base to get your equipment’ Mario said.

(back to you)

You felt the car as it stopped at the enemy’s base and you didn’t know what will happen to you. As you get pulled out of the car, one of the men injected a needle in your arm and it caused you to fall asleep. The men them carried you into the base and to where they had their scientists to put technology ring on your head. They called the ring the halo controller and as soon as they put it on you, you lost all control of your body and you are now in the control of the enemy. You could still see and hear what they make you do, and they have made you a bavarium suit of armour and matching weapons. They have turned you into a human super weapon to use at their will.

(time skip to 4 days later)

The rebels still can’t find you, and that worries them, Rico especially. The enemy had used you to kill people who weren’t bad and take down towns the rebels controlled. They were controlling you as if you were a game and one day they decide to attack the base where Rico, Mario and Dimah were. Not just to take them out, but to torture you as well, because you were killing your friends. The enemy sent one soldier to give them a warning to make it more interesting for them. The soldier got to the base and told them the warning, then the rebels shot him because he was the enemy.

(time skip to 5 minutes before battle in the late morning)

You were locked up in a heavily armoured car that just got to about 800 feet away from where the rebel base was. The enemy had given you a nickname that was the Black Angel and had changed the colour of your wings to jet black. 1 minute from the battle they unlocked you and got you out of the car to prepare you for the battle. The person who is controlling you is far away and safe but he can still control you easily from far away. the battle started after the enemy put a massive gun on your back and stepped back to avoid your wings as they came out. You then flew up into the sky, so high, from the ground you were a dot, and then dropped letting gravity take control, you then fired the massive gun at the rebel’s base. You couldn’t stop yourself, all you could do was cry as they made you watch as you killed your friends. Then you landed on the ground you got shot at, but it was useless because of your bavarium armour. You then heard a familiar voice behind you say ‘[your name]?’ the controller heard it too because he can hear and see what you can, he turned you around to see Rico. The controller then made you pull out a bavarium knife and attack him, somehow you managed to use your strength to take control of yourself for just a moment, but enough to just miss Rico. But then the controller took control again, and tried to attack Rico again but every time he made you attack Rico, you would take back control but only for a few seconds. Rico saw that you were being controlled, and is trying to find a way to help you, while trying not to die at the same time of course. As the controller made you attack again and again it took you and Rico to different parts of the base as Rico dodged the attacks and after about 7 or 10 attacks Rico was now standing in front of the base’s power with its power cables all around it like a spider web. As the controller made you attack one last time, you managed to take back control longer than before, and you made yourself dodge Rico, you crashed into the base’s power and you got tangled in the power cables. If you tried to move to get out, the cables will snap, you’ll probably get electrocuted, and the base’s power will most likely explode if that happened. Rico ran over to you to see if you were ok and when he saw you tangled in cables, he tried to help you out and you said with panic in your voice ‘Rico stop. If I move it will blow up. You need to go, I’m losing control and I can’t life, knowing that I killed you. NOW GO’ after you said that last part the controller took control again and Rico started to back away, and the controller didn’t care if the power exploded. When he made you move, the cables snapped and electrocuted you, most of the electricity went to the halo controller, causing it to come off and the enemy to lose control of you. When the halo controller got electrocuted it made some of your hair go white and to fall unconscious. Then the power exploded and fell down into a sea cave it was made over.

(to Rico)

After [your name] told Rico to go she lost control again, and when she moved the power cables that she was tangled in snapped and she got electrocuted and that caused Rico to shout ‘[YOUR NAME]’ and she then, fell unconscious Rico started to move towards her, but then the power exploded and fell into a sea cave that it was over. As [your name] fell, Rico ran to the edge of the new hole in the ground and when he saw you falling, he jumped down after you. At the bottom of the sea cave there was water and around the sides was sand, like a little beach around it. You hit the water quite hard which knocked the breath from your lungs, and you sank towards the bottom of the water. As Rico reached the water you just hit the bottom and he swam as fast as he could to you.

(back to you)

When Rico reached you, he grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the water and then to one of the little beaches. You weren’t breathing, so Rico had to do CPR on you. When Rico started to think that you were lost, you took a gasp of air, and he sighed in relief. After a few seconds, you opened your eyes to see Rico’s face, and when you opened your eyes he hugged you and that surprised you. ’I was so scared that I lost you’ Rico said as he started to cry, you replied with ‘you can’t lose me that easily’ and with that said you hugged Rico back.

(time skip to afternoon)

By the time, you and Rico got out of the hole, the few enemies that were there, are all dead now. Mario came over to you and gave you a big hug and said ‘I’m glad your back to yourself [your name]’ you said in return ‘I’m glad to see you too Mario’ as Mario pulled away, he noticed your hair and asked ‘what happened to your hair?’ you replied with ‘I got electrocuted, and that’s how the halo controller came off as well’ after you said that, you saw Dimah come over to you. She didn’t say anything, she just went behind you to look at the bavarium pack in your back, and pulled out a tracker that the enemy put in, she then said ‘now the enemy won’t be able to track you’ and you said ‘thank you. It’s good to see you too, Dimah’ and then Rico said as he put his arms around you and Mario with a smile on his face ‘now. Let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving’ and then the three of you walked off to get something to eat. Especially you, because the enemy didn’t give you much food, in fact they didn’t really let you rest at all, so Rico had your arm over his shoulder for support.

(time skip to late afternoon)

You were just laying on the ground in a field were you, Rico and Mario had gone to eat after getting the food. You were quite happy to lay there with your eyes closed all day with the warm sun on you and a nice wind blowing, but then a shadow came over you, and you opened your eyes to see Rico looking at you and he said ‘so. Are you just going to lay around for the rest of the day?’ and you nodded. But Rico tried to pull you up, and he got you half way up, when you pulled him down with you. Rico landed on his face and you laughed ‘sorry’ and you could hear Mario laughing his head off and he said ‘good one [your name]’ then suddenly Rico kicked Mario off his feet and onto his face the same as Rico, after that Rico heard a laugh that he hadn’t heard before, the laugh came from you and Rico was a little surprised to hear you laugh. ‘you look beautiful when you laugh [your name]’ Rico said to you, and then your face went a little red. ‘th… thanks’ you said back to Rico. The three of you just lay there for a bit longer before you had to leave, and when it was time to leave you had fallen asleep because of how tiered you are, and when Rico and Mario sat up, and when they saw that you had fallen asleep, they didn’t wake you up because they knew that you would be exhausted and then Rico carried you back to the car, to go to a new base because the other one got a bit destroyed and Dimah will already be at the safer base now. After Rico put you in the back seat of the car, he and Mario got in and started driving towards the rebel’s base. As they drove along the road the car hit a small dump in the road and that caused you to wake up ‘evening, sleepy head. Sleep well?’ Rico said when he saw that you were awake, you replied a bit sleepily ‘fine. Are we going to the base now?’ and Mario replied for Rico ‘yes and we’ll be there shortly’ you looked outside the window to see the stuff that you were passing. When you got to the base you decided to go straight to bed and rest. As you said your good nights to Mario and Dimah, you could see Rico in the corner of your eye just standing there like he wanted to ask you something, after you finished saying good night to Mario and Dimah, you turned to face Rico and said ‘did you want something Rico?’ he just said ‘night’ and then walked off to his room, and you thought that was a bit strange. As you were sleeping you had a nightmare that you killed Rico, Mario and Dimah and woke up, so you decided to go outside and get some fresh air. When you were going past Rico’s room you tried to be quite to not wake him, but he was still awake and he heard you walk past. When he opened his door he just saw you go out the door that leads to outside and wondered why you were going outside so late at night. So, Rico followed you to the roof. You were just standing on the roof looking at the stars when you heard a voice from behind ‘[your name] what are you doing out here?’ Rico said as he moved closer, you just said ‘couldn’t sleep’ he then asked ‘is something wrong?’ ‘I had a nightmare where I killed you and the others’ you said, as you feel like you’re going to cry. Rico then moved closer and gave you a hug which caused you to start crying ‘it’s ok. I’m still alive and I’ll be there for you’ Rico said as he hugs you tighter to calm you down so you can stopped crying ‘I’ll be her for you’ he said.


	6. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico thinks that you deserve a proper tour of Medici.  
> so, he plans to take you to all the good spots to go.  
> you were just like 'meh. why not' it will be nice.  
> A few pranks were played, and this is only day one.

‘A road trip?’ you questioned Rico, because he suggested it ‘yeah. I want to show you all the best spots in Medici’ he replied and you asked ‘why?’ ‘because I want too’ he replied. You knew he had something planned, but you didn’t know what it was, so you said ‘fine, why not’ with that Rico got a big cheeky grin on his face, then said ‘off we go then’ as he threw a beacon on the ground behind him to get a jeep for the road trip. The car that Rico got was just a simple blue jeep, because we’ll only need it for traveling from place to place, after we got in the car with Rico driving it, he started heading west to the first spot he wants you to see. As Rico was driving the wind whipped through your now white with [hair colour] roots and tipped hair, and you were thinking about how Rico has always been there for you since you met him, then suddenly Rico asked ‘what are you thinking about?’ ‘nothing’ you said blushing a bit and Rico saw that and said ‘you were thinking of me. Weren’t you?’ ‘no’ you said while your face is getting redder ‘you were’ Rico said while laughing a bit. The rest of the trip to the first stop, was filled with silence and when we got there, you saw a trail that led up to a cliff. You decided to ask Rico ‘how is this one of the best spots?’ he simple said ‘you’ll see’ as he walks up the trail. When you got to the top of the cliff, you saw Rico standing on the edge looking out, he saw you from the corner of his eye and said as he turned around ‘come check out this view [your name] it’s rea…’ before he finished his sentence he slipped off the cliff and fell. You ran over to the edge where Rico fell off to see where he went ‘you do care about me’ he said, he was grappled to the side of the cliff ‘really Rico. REALLY’ you say as he gets back up. Only now do you see the view and its spectacle ‘wow’ you say as your looking out, and you didn’t notice that Rico was looking at you until he said ‘do you want to fly around for a bit?’ and as you heard that, you pocked his arm and said ‘your it’ as you said that, you flew away. since Rico was it for tag you flew away from him, and you wanted to see if he can get you, he couldn’t get you the first few times, but when he did he wing-suited away as fast as possible. Rico’s wing-suit was no match for your bavarium wings, and as soon as you got him back you said ‘your it again’ ‘hey, not fair. Get back here’ Rico said. After a bit of playing tag the two of you took a break and sat on the edge of the cliff watching the sun as it started to go down, Rico asked ‘do you think the road trip is a good idea now?’ ‘definitely’ you reply. You and Rico head to the car to go to a town near the next stop, and when you got in before Rico, you saw the keys on his seat and decided to play a little trick on Rico to get him back from before when he pretended to fall off the cliff. You grabbed the keys and hid them in your bra so Rico couldn’t find them. When Rico open the car door and then he started to reached for the keys, they weren’t there, he asked ‘where are the keys?’ you just said ‘I don’t know’ while holding back your smile and laughter so he won’t know, you got the keys. As Rico looked for the keys both inside and outside of the car, you were trying so hard not to laugh, Rico said ‘where are these damn keys? you couldn’t hold it any longer, you burst out laughing while holding the keys up to Rico, he looked at you to see why you were laughing and saw the keys that he had just been looking for. After the trick, you played on Rico, he started the car up and drove to the town that you and Rico were going to stay at for the night. after Rico pulled up to a motel and parked the car he put the keys in one of his pockets, you both then went to the front counter to ask for a room just for the night. The young man at the counter recognised Rico and gladly gave us a room for the night, but when we got into the room to our surprise it had a large double bed instead of two separate beds. you didn’t complain, instead you just jumped on it and said ‘it’s so soft. Rico, you need to feel it’ he just said ‘I will be fine’ after he said that you pulled him onto the bed to feel how soft it was. When Rico landed on the bed, he said ‘your right, it is soft. Too bad these only one’ as he said that last bit, he pushed you off the bed and onto the floor. ‘Rico’ you said as you stood up and grabbed a pillow to hit him with. ‘not the face’ Rico said just before you hit him in the face with the pillow.


	7. A Tour Of Medici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream shop, to a moll for fancy sunglasses, a museum, then a beautiful little look out over a town.  
> this is all in the second day, and there's still one more day left.  
> You don'y know what Rico has planned for the last day, but you're guessing it's something big or amazing.  
> whatever it is, Rico seems to be excited for it.  
> what will it be?

As the sun started to rise, rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains into the motel room and you were soundly asleep on the large double bed, Rico was face down on the ground with a pillow and the blanket over him. A bit of the sunlight touched your face, waking you up, as you opened your eyes, you saw Rico on the ground face first, and that made you smile. You sat up in the bed, your hair a little messy and still in the clothes you were wearing the day before, as you looked at your close you thought ‘I’m going to need some new clothes’ you decide to wake Rico up. the way you woke up Rico was just throw the other pillow at him and say ‘hey. You going to wake up Rico?’ as you said the last part you were leaning on the edge of the bed. When Rico opened his eyes, you pocked him in the shoulder to wake him up more, he then pulled you off the bed and onto the floor next to him ‘Aaah!! RICO’ you said as he pulled you down. ‘what time is it?’ Rico asked sleepily, your reply was ‘you didn’t need to pull me off the bed, for the time’ he just said ‘but you were too far away’ ‘really’ you said. Rico said he’ll get breakfast for the both of you while you got the chance to have a shower. As you went into the bathroom, your shirt caught on the corner of the sink and ripped ‘well. I’m not wearing this shirt again’ you say to yourself, you take out your commlink to ask Rico ‘hey. Can you pick up a shirt for me, this one just ripped on me’ his reply was ‘sure. What type?’ ‘T-shirt. Thanks Rico’ you replied and then you put the commlink down, so you could get ready for a shower.

(to Rico)

After he had pick up breakfast, he only needed to get [your name] a T-shirt, the one thing he forgot to ask was what size the shirt needed to be and he couldn’t ask because you were having a shower now. As he was looking at the shirts, he saw a shirt just like the red one he’s wearing, so he bought that and a [favourite colour] one, one for him and one for you. After that he made his way back to the motel.

(back to you)

After you had washed your hair, you just stood in the shower for a bit, just as your hoping out you hear Rico get back to the room. ‘I have a shirt for you, it may be a bit big because I didn’t know your size’ Rico says as he chucked it over to the bathroom for you, and you reply with ‘thanks Rico’ as you grab the shirt. After you had finished drying and getting dressed, you came out to have breakfast with Rico, as you sat next to him on the edge of the bed he handed you some food, you both ate in silence. After breakfast was done you and Rico went back to the road trip, and you more time to do more stuff today. The next stop was a famous ice cream shop, then to a popular moll where you both got some fancy looking sunglasses, after that you went to a café for lunch, saw the museum of Medici and then last for the day, to a lookout over a beautiful little town. As you are looking out over the town, you notice Rico being really quiet, so you turn to look at him and ask ‘you alright? You’re being more quiet then normal’ he replied with ‘I’m just enjoying being with you on this road trip, that’s all’ you could tell that he was hiding something ‘your hiding something, are you?’ you question him, ‘you’ll have to wait for tomorrow afternoon’ he says to you with a smile on his face.

(time skip to next day)

For the last day of the road trip you and Rico went to a beach town for this surprise he has for you, while you waited for the afternoon to come, you were at the beach swinging and just relaxing with Rico. ‘hey Rico’ you say before you splash him and then say ‘better keep your guard up’ just after you said that he splashes you back and said ‘you too [your name]’ that then turned into a splash war. After the splash, would war 1 had finished, you and Rico sat on the sand to dry off and talked about funny moments that happened in their life. sooner than expected the afternoon was there and Rico was taking you up to a lookout, but this one was different and got the most perfect sunsets, then you reached the top there was the most spectacular view ever. ‘this view is beautiful’ you say as you turn around to face Rico. When you turned around you knew something was going to happen, but you didn’t know, Rico moved closer to you now grabbing your hands, as he does this you heart started to get faster and you heard him say ‘[your name] I love you’ after that last bit he kissed you. Everything around you seem to melt away, like you don’t have care in the world as Rico kissed you, when Rico pulled away to look at you ‘you’re the most beautiful and clever person I know, and I’m glad I met you [your name]’ he said this as he cupped your cheek in his hand, and then Rico hugged you. As you and Rico made your way back to town a man came out of nowhere and pointed a gun that you and Rico, and the man was not along, his buddies joined him and they demanded you to give them money. You and Rico took a quick glance at each other before taking them out, as you took out the last guy something came over you and couldn’t control yourself for a bit, when Rico put his hand on your shoulder, you nearly punched him in the face and he saw that you lost control for a few seconds, when saw your fist inches away from his face you just said ‘I’m sorry’ then before he could do anything you flew off so you couldn’t hurt him.

(to Rico)

As Rico put his hand on your shoulder, he felt something different and then nearly got punched in the face, he could see tears forming in your eyes and before he knew it you were flying away fast. A storm is brewing.


	8. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You flew off as a storm is brewing.  
> Rico is searching for you.  
> Stupid lighting, rain, bear traps and sloops.  
> convenient placed barn.  
> storm is finished in the morning.  
> bird nest blown out of tree with baby Quaker in it.  
> bird now pet and has been named Rebel and is so fluffy.

(to Rico)

As the storm began and lighting could be seen in the clouds, Rico was searching for you, and he was really worried for you, he saw how something came over you and how you nearly punched him.

(back to you)

As you continued to fly away, lighting started coming at you because of your bavarium wings, so you landed in a field and ran to the forest that was at the edge of the field, as you ran the lighting continued to follow you until you got into the forest. You were still running through the forest, then suddenly your right foot landed in an old bear trap, causing you to fall to your hands and knees in pain. When you looked down at the trap you could see that it had got your ankle, so you tried to get it off, eventually you were able to remove it. The storm was getting stronger by every second, and you continued to walk the direction that you were going, you didn’t know where you were going, all you were going was to get away, so you couldn’t hurt anyone. As you came to a sloop, when you started going down it, you slipped and fell down it until you landed in a ditch at the bottom. As you get to the bottom your ankle gave way and you hit the side of your head on the rocks in the ditch. The last thing you saw was, lighting flash in the sky before everything went black.

(to Rico)

‘[YOUR NAME] [YOUR NAME] WHERE ARE YOU?’ Rico yelled as he was looking for you, as he came to a field he could see scorch marks on the ground leading up to the forest. Being soaked and with the wind pulling and pushing him, he still searched for you, and nothing will stop him until he finds you, as he came to an old trap he saw that it had blood on it and then started running, desirably trying to find you. As Rico came to the sloop he saw you just laying at the bottom not moving, then he then went down to you he noticed you were bleeding. When he got to you, he held you in his arms to see your face, he then picked you up to carry you, but when he went to go back the way he came the sloop was too slippery. So, he couldn’t go that way, he just need to find shelter to wait out the storm, as Rico walked, he came across a clearing with a small farm on it, he took you to the barn for shelter and to take care of your wounds. After Rico, had put you down on the haybales, he closed the door to stop the rain from coming in, and then looked around the barn for something to use as a bandage for you. Rico found some cloth and ripped of strips to use as bandages, by the time he had finish cleaning and bandaging your wounds it was late in the night, so Rico sat on the ground next to you while holding your hand, he then started to drifted off and soon enough he was asleep holding your hand.

(back to you)

As the morning sun rose its light came in through the gaps of the barn, you woke up to see the roof of the barn, your head and ankle were sore as ever, as you sat up you noticed someone holding your hand and when you looked down you saw Rico soundly asleep, seeing him there made you cry. Your crying caused Rico to wake up, as he opened his eyes he could see tear drops falling down your face, ‘don’t cry [your name]. I’m here for you’ Rico says as he reaches to hug you. ‘I… I nearly… hurt you… R… Rico… and I… don’t… want to… hurt… y… you’ you say while you buried your face into Rico’s shoulder, ‘hey. I’m alright. But I was worried about you, you can’t just fly off like that’ he said as he hugged you tighter to calm you down. After you had stopped crying, you tried to stand, but your wounded ankle sent pain up your right leg, so Rico had to carry you back to where he left the car, as he was taking you to the car, you saw a bird nest on the ground, it must of have got blown out of the tree in the storm. ‘Rico. There’s a bird nest over there, we need to check if there’s any babies in it’ you as you point that it, he looked that the nest, then back to you, he saw how you wanted to help such a little thing in the world, and then said ‘fine’ when you got over to the nest there was a baby in it. The baby was pretty much all feathered and almost ready to leave the nest, the baby bird’s feathers were a light blue with a white belly, and it was still alive, but it’s left wing was broken so it couldn’t fly. If you hadn’t wanted to help, it would most likely die, when Rico reached for it, the bird was scared of him, but when you tried, it seems to like you, not just because you were being slow and careful, because you two both had something done to you that couldn’t be undone. ‘how come it likes you and not me?’ Rico asked you as he picked you and the bird up now, your reply was ‘I think it’s because we have things in simular with each other’ after that, you, Rico and the bird went to the car to drive off.

(time skip to your house)

When you got to your house, you started to make a little nest for the baby bird, that you named Rebel, after that you got a spare mattress out for Rico to sleep on, because he said that he didn’t to leave you, so you agreed to let him stay. ‘so. What are you going to do with the bird once it’s healed?’ Rico asked, you replied with ‘I’ll keep him, or is it a her, I don’t know yet’ Rico then asked ‘you like birds, do you?’ ‘yeah. I used to have one when I was a child’ you reply. After a few days, the little bird was up and moving around, you had found out that the bird is a Quaker parrot and a male, it seemed happy around you, and now is not scared of Rico. ‘the bird thinks we’re it’s parents, and That pretty cute’ you say as Rebel falls asleep in your hand, while leaning on Rico’s shoulder, he then said ‘I’m glad you’re happy, and that makes me happy’ as he said that you smiled at him. After that you put Rebel in his little heated nest, and said night to Rico, then got into bed, for a minute or so you couldn’t fall asleep, and when you looked over to Rico sleeping peacefully, then to Rebel who was snuggled in his nest, you felt safe and happy, and then you started to drifted off into your sleep.


	9. Blue And Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get fancy for an auction, so you go to get a dress while Rico gets himself a suit.  
> you and Rico are now dating.  
> FINALLY, took you two long enough to get to together.  
> Rebel the Quaker parrot is friendly and talks a lot, but is cute and fluff.  
> Di Ravello has a thing for you, that's just gross if you ask me (pukes in corner).  
> after destroying some plans, you went home with Rico, but hen you got there you went straight to bed.  
> without knowing you put on Rico's shirt, then fell asleep in it.  
> woke up the next morning to find out your wearing Rico's shirt, then Rico knocks on the door to come in.  
> when Rico comes into your room, he asks you if you have seen his shirt, then sees that you're wearing it.

A few weeks had passed since that stormy night, since you got the Quaker parrot. You had an undercover mission to do, that started the next day. As you were in town with Rebel the bird and Rico Rodriguez that’s now your boyfriend, that is doing the mission with you, the shop you were at was some fancy clothes one, because the mission required you to go to a fancy auction to kill two targets. As you were looking at some dresses, a shop assistant came over to help you, ‘would you like help with choosing out a dress for you?’ the assistant asked and you replied with a smile on your face ‘yes please’ and the assistant nodded.

(to Rico)

After Rico, had easily found himself a fancy suit to wear, he then went to see how you were going. When he got to where you were picking out a dress, you weren’t there and Rico asked the assistant if she had saw you and said ‘she is trying on her dress sir, she’ll be out shortly’ after that was said you stepped out of the change room to show how the dress fitted to the assistant.

(back to you)

As you stepped out of the change room in a sleeveless, knee high dress that’s longer at the back, with dark blue that faded into a light blue as it went up the dress, and when you moved, it seemed like the dress is made from water. When you stepped out you saw Rico looking at you and then said ‘you look beautiful [your name]’ ‘thanks’ you replied. After you and Rico bought the fancy clothes, you both headed with Rebel on your shoulder to go get lunch, the restaurant you went to was the one you first had lunch at with Rico, you both got the same thing again, but Rebel can’t eat fries so you pulled out a little container of seed for him to eat.

(time skip to next day)

As Rico was driving to the auction while you were putting the poison into its little hiding spot for you and Rico and he said ‘we’re just about there. You ready [your name]?’ ‘yeah, just finished with the poison. Here’s yours’ you say as you hand him his ring of poison. As the car pulled up to the carpark area, you could see all does rich people that are heading in, when you and Rico got out of the car you saw the guards at the front door and their many guns they have on them. ‘well. Let’s go inside then, shall we’ Rico says as he held out his hand for you to take it, you took Rico’s hand and headed for the door. After you get inside easily you and Rico split up to find the targets, poison them and then escape, but you never expected what would happen. After you had found your target, you were going to make your way towards them, when you heard a voice say ‘what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing here? hmm’ the voice belonged to Di Ravello himself. when You turned around to face him, you saw a look on his face, that you didn’t like one bit, you decided to say ‘may I help you sir’ ‘you shouldn’t be by yourself in these times. You never know when does filthy rebels will attack’ he replied with a smile on his face that told you something bad may happen.

(to Rico)

Rico saw Di Ravello talking to you, and knew if that was him, he wouldn’t stay as calm as you were to not blow your cover. He then saw his target that was walking past him, and he took the opportunity to slip the poison into his drink, now to rescue [your name] from Di Ravello.

(back to you)

Di Ravello took you to the bar to get you a drink, and even insisted, when you said ‘thank you, but I’ll be fine’ after he got you a drink that you just held, he started talking about the rebels being dirty and filthy scum of the world and you said ‘sorry to leave you, but I need to get some air’ after you said that, you walked towards the balcony, as you walked towards the balcony, you went past your target, taking the opportunity, you slipped the poison into his drink without anyone noticing. When you got to the balcony, Rico started to make his way towards you, only to get cut off by Di Ravello, who didn’t listen to what you said, and still wanted something, you didn’t know what and don’t want to know. The thing he wanted was you, because he found you interesting and unique, then something unexpected happened, Di Ravello put his hand on your shoulder, and that caused Rico to get mad, you could see him start to move towards you, the look you gave him said ‘I can handle this, now get to the car’ Di Ravello saw you look past him, and asked you ‘see somebody you know?’ ‘I thought I did, but no’ you reply ‘well. Maybe after this auction, you could come back to my base, to give you a tour’ Di Ravello asked you. You had already dealt with the target so you decided to go along with it, so you can sabotage the enemy, ‘I’ll gladly come, but I can’t stay to late’ you replied, you then added ‘would you excuse me for a bit? I need to use the restroom’ Di Ravello just nodded and let you go. Rico, saw you leave Di Ravello and started walking after you, when you were out of site you took a sigh of relief, then Rico suddenly came out of nowhere and scared you, ‘what did Di Ravello do? Are you alright? Rico asked you as he looked at you ‘I’m fine Rico. Di Ravello just asked me if I wanted a tour of his base of command, that’s all’ you reply and then Rico asked ‘what did you say?’ you replied with ‘I said that I’ll only for a little while, and I can sabotage something while I’m there’ Rico then just said ‘fine, but you have promise me that you will careful, and that you’ll to come back to me. Ok?’ ‘ok’ you reply.

(time skip to after auction)

You made your way outside after the auction had finished, and Di Ravello was leading you to his armoured sports car he has, you could see Rico in the corner of your eye as he walked towards the car you both came in. ‘after you my-lady’ Di Ravello said as he opened the car door for you ‘thank you’ you replied.

(time skip to Di Ravello’s base of command)

After you had got out of the car, Di Ravello took you on a tour of the base more or less, and the so-called tour ended in Di Ravello’s office. As you looked around the office Di Ravello started to pour two glasses of wine, after he gave one to you he asked ‘how would you like to become my PERSONAL assistant?’ ‘what? You replied a little confused. ‘so. Let me get this straight. YOU want ME to become YOUR PERSONAL assistant?’ you say looking at the enemy leader called Di Ravello, and his reply was ‘yes. I would LOVE if you could become my assistant’ as he said this he sat down at his desk. ‘I’m sorry, but I can’t be your assistant’ you say as you start to make your way to the door to leave, and Di Ravello didn’t like that, so he said ‘you won’t be going anywhere’ as he said that he pressed a button on his desk that closed and locked the door. You tried to open the door, but couldn’t and Di Ravello started walking towards you, when he got to you he grabbed your arms and slammed you on the door, pinning you to the door. ‘what are you doing?’ you say as Di Ravello’s face gets closer to yours, and you thought that he knew you were working with the rebels. Thankfully he didn’t know, but again, he was going to do something to you that you would have never expected and he said ‘you are now mine’ after he said that, he started to kiss your neck and then moving up to your lips. You were a little surprised at first, but didn’t like him kissing you, so you pushed him away with incredible strength and then kicked the door down causing the alarms to go off. Before you left you said to Di Ravello ‘here. Have a gift’ as you said that, you threw one of the hidden small grenades you had at Di Ravello, you doubted it would kill him, but at least it would destroy his plans for the bavarium wings he had on his desk. After that you made your way out of the base while trying to get the taste of Di Ravello out of your mouth, then you got out, you flew away but not in the direction where you and Rico are going to meet, so you wouldn’t lead the enemy to him. After you had lost them you made your way to where Rico was waiting for you, and he is probably going to be worried about you, as you came up to the town that Rico is waiting in, you saw a bottle shop a little bit before where the meeting spot was, so you landed and got a big cider for yourself. When you got to the meeting spot you saw Rico pacing back and forth waiting for you, and when he saw you he ran over to you and hugged you ‘I was so worried for you [your name]’ he says as he looks at you, and then he saw the bottle of cider and asked ‘what’s that for?’ you just say ‘to get the taste of Di Ravello out of my mouth’ as you say that the look that had a bit of anger to it that Rico gave you, said ‘what the heck’ so you said ‘it turns out he has a thing for me and it’s disgusting’ as you say that, you felt like you were going to puke, ‘I’m glad your safe [your name]’ Rico said to you as you start to drink your cider, as you were drinking your cider Rico decided that he wanted a drink to. Instead of getting his own, he just grabbed yours and started drinking it ‘HEY. Rico that’s mine’ you say as you try to get it back. After that you and Rico headed home for the night.

(time skip to your house)

When you opened the door to your house, you felt sleepy and decided to go straight to bed ‘I’m going to bed now. Night Rico’ you say as you make your way to your room, and Rico replied with ‘have a good night [your name]’ and went to his separate room that you made for him. It was too dark to see probably when you were getting changed and didn’t bother to turn the light on so you grabbed the first shirt and pair of shorts you saw from the clean laundry basket, but you didn’t know that it was Rico’s shirt. When the morning came, just after you opened your eyes, you heard ‘where’s my shirt gone?’ it was Rico and he seemed to be getting change, that’s why he’s looking for his shirt, he then knocked on your room door to see if you were awake and if you had seen his shirt that you are wearing that the moment and you didn’t notice until Rico came in your room after you said he could. Rico just looked at you and when you saw him, he was not wearing a shirt and he seemed to be really well built and you say while blushing a bit ‘I found your shirt Rico’ ‘you know, I’m going to need my shirt back right’ Rico says as he tugged at his shirt you were wearing.


	10. Bullet Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you always have bad feelings when it comes to a knock at the door or when your boyfriend Rico Rodriguez goes and does mission or whatever  
> Bullets can be deadly and painful when they are fired at you.  
> but you weren't in the line of fire that day, but Rico was.  
> well, when is he not in the line of fire, or exploding something.

The day after the auction, you had gone to town in the afternoon to get some groceries and Rico had to go help with some rebel stuff and said ‘you can stay home if you want. The mission will be around this area, and I’ll be back soon’ after that he went to do the mission. You had a bad feeling like all these other times and nothing could prepare you for what was going to happen. After you had put all the groceries away, you decided to try and draw Rebel the mountain bluebird you rescued from a storm, as you were drawing you could hear the distance sound of gunshots being fired, and knowing Rico, that’s probably where he was. After you had drawn Rebel, you decided to clean the house up a bit while you waited for Rico to return, suddenly you heard a car coming towards your house fast and then the car crashed, when you went out to see what happened, what you saw horrified you. The person who was driving the car was Rico and he had been shot in the left lower side of his torso and now struggler to get out of a car that could blow up any moment now, you then rushed over to him to get him out of the car and inside where he will be safe. As you pulled him out, the car was going to explode, so you had to cover Rico with yourself and using your bavarium wings to help cover you from the explosion. After the explosion, you checked Rico’s wound to see how bad it was and Rico was losing consciousness from the loss of blood ‘[your name] if I don’t make it, I want to let you know that I love you more than anything in this world’ Rico says as you take him back to the house ‘don’t say that, you will make it Rico’ you say as tears form in your eyes. After you had put him on the table, you ran as fast as you can to get the first aid kit, then you got back to Rico, you started to pull his shirt away from the wound to see how bad it was. The wound looked pretty deep and the bullet was still in it, so you started cleaning the wound so you could stitch it up before Rico lost too much blood, while you were doing this, your vision was going blurry from the tears, as they fell down your face. After you had cleaned the wound, you had to remove the bullet, and as you were pulling it out, your hands started shacking, after the bullet was out you had to stitch up the wound, and as you were going to start, your hands were shacking to much from the fear of losing Rico. You managed to calm yourself down enough and said to Rico ‘you’re going to be fine. Just stay with me ok’ as you said that, you started to stitch up the wound to stop the flow of blood. After the wound, had been stitched up you, cleaned it again and then wrapped him up in a bandage to keep the wound clean so it won’t get an infection. After that you took him to his bed so he can recover from the wound, and you weren’t going to leave his side one bit, so you sat on the ground next to the bed while holding his hand to let him know that you are there for him. As the day started to become night, you had only left Rico for a little bit to get some more bandages and a little something to eat, but besides that, you didn’t leave his side, as it was getting late you had started to fall asleep, but you tried to stay awake, and after an hour or so you couldn’t fight to stay awake anymore, so you fell asleep with your head resting on your arms and Rico’s hand that your still holding.

(time skip to morning the next day)

(to Rico)

As Rico woke up, he felt sore and weak, and then noticed that he was in his room at [your name]’s house, then noticed the weight on his hand. When he looked down at his hand, he saw you asleep while holding his hand, and then saw that he was shirtless and saw the bandages that you had put on him. Rico could hear a voice coming towards his room that said ‘wakey, wakey sleepy head’ and when he saw who it came from, he was glad that it was just Rebel their pet bird, coming to wake up Rico. Rebel went onto Rico’s chest and started to chatter away like normal, and you started to wake up to Rebel chattering to Rico.

(back to you)

You woke up to the peaceful chatting of Rebel, and as you lifted your head you saw that Rico was awake and looking at you ‘your awake!’ you say as you get closer to see him better and Rico replied with ‘thanks to you [your name]’ after he said that, he leaned forward while pulling you closer for a kiss. As you were kissing Rebel said ‘where’s my kiss?’ as he said that you and Rico both laughed, and then you gave Rebel a kiss, to make him happy. ‘how are you feeling?’ you asked Rico and he replied with ‘sore, a little weak, and my hand has get pins-and-needles from you sleeping on it’ as he said that last part you laughed a bit and said ‘I’m just glad that your alive’ and suddenly Rebel said ‘Rebel missed daddy. he did, he did’ you looked a little surprised when Rebel said daddy and you asked him ‘where did you learn that word Rebel?’ Rebel just said ‘Rebel loves mummy too’ as he said that, he rubbed his head on you. After you had helped Rico to sit up, you went to get breakfast for the both of you, and when you got back to Rico who was talking to Rebel and hearing all the interesting things he had to say. You sat down next to Rico on the bed and handed him his breakfast before you started, the breakfast you both had was, bacon and eggs on toast with a thin slice of cheese on it, and it’s good if you ask Rico. As you ate, you started to lean on Rico’s shoulder because you were feeling tired from staying up late the night before, as you were leaning on his shoulder and feeling sleepy, you said ‘this is really nice, and I’m glad you’re still with me’ as you say that Rico looks at you with a smile on his face, and suddenly a thought came into your head, and you decided to say it while holding up a piece of bacon ‘hey Rico. Instead of using a beacon drop, you could use a BACON DROP instead’ after you said that, you started laughing at your own bad joke, and Rico just face-palmed himself while laughing a bit as well. ‘thanks for making me breakfast [your name]’ Rico says as you are taking the plates away ‘it’s the leased I can do’ you reply, after you had returned Rico’s bandages needed changing and you needed to check the wound and see how it was going. As you removed the bandages, you saw that the wound was healing nicely and wasn’t infected ‘that looks quite bad’ Rico says when he saw it, and you replied with ‘it was quite deep and the bullet was still in it’ when you said that, the look on Rico’s face told you that he will want to see the bullet, before he could say anything you went to get the bullet and said ‘I’ll be back shortly, I’m getting something’ and with that said, you went to where you had put the bullet.


	11. The Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions and mocking the enemy is always fun to do.  
> having drinks with Rico and Mario at a lighthouse.  
> a trick gone wrong that scared and made Rico mad.  
> who knew Rico could cook.  
> Di Ravello finial decides to have a final battle to end it all.

4 days later, Rico was up, moving, and pretty much all healed, so then you and Rico got a mission to sabotage or to blow up a fuel station controlled by the enemy. Naturally you and Rico accepted, because you both like explosions and taking out enemy is a plus as well, when you were tying up you boots before you leave, you could hear Rebel jumping happily towards you and saying ‘who’s a pretty bird, you are Rebel. Rebel wants a gun, a gun. Bang, bang, pew, Aaah you shot me’ as you heard that last part, you laughed a bit and when Rebel was in front of you, you said ‘hey Rebel. BANG’ as you say bang Rebel pretended to fall over dead, then you gave him a little treat you had on you. ‘you ready [your name]?’ Rico asked you as you stand up ‘I just need to put Rebel back’ you reply. After Rebel was locked up, so he wouldn’t chew up everything while you were on the mission, you made your way to the car where Rico was waiting for you, and then you got in he drove off towards the fuel station.

(time skip to 300 500 feet from station)

You were planning your plan of attack, ‘I’ll cause a distraction to draw them out, and that’s when you go and blow up that station. You ready?’ Rico replied with ‘I’m ready to blow that station sky high. Be careful, ok’ as he said that last bit, he then kissed your forehead for luck. When you got to the gate of the station, you just said to one of the guards at the gate ‘your shirt is ugly and it makes you look fat. Bet you can’t catch me’ after that last part they came after you, your plan is working, and now Rico just needs to explode the fuel station.

(to Rico)

After you had drawn the guards away, Rico made his way to the station, when he got inside the walls, he saw that there was a small cart of bavarium scrap pieces to be melted down, and when he went over to look at it, he saw a small bavarium hoop that was ring size and Rico took it, because he had a bit of an idea what he was going to do with it. After he had placed the bombs, he made his way out and to the spot where he will meet back up with [your name].

(back to you)

After you lost the guards, you made your way to the meeting spot, and when you got there, Rico was already there waiting for you ‘ready for the big finish?’ he asked, and you replied ‘yeah’ after you said that Rico pressed the button to set off the bombs. The explosion was a huge mushroom shaped one with a mix of red, orange and yellow colours to it, after the explosion, Rico’s commlink started talking ‘hey Rico. Do you and your girlfriend want to come and have a drink with your friend Mario?’ he asked and Rico replied ‘I’ll see you soon Mario’ and with that you and Rico went back to the car and then went to where Mario is waiting.

(time skip to a lighthouse)

‘hey. You made it’ Mario says as he gives Rico and you a hug ‘how are you doing, Mario? You ask him ‘I’m doing fine. Thanks for asking [your name]’ he replied. After you had made your way to the top of the lighthouse, Mario took out the drinks and new you liked a [favourite fruit] cider, and you saw that Rico had a big beer and you said ‘are you serious Rico?’ and he just looked at you with a look that said ‘what?’ and you then looked over to Mario, who had a fancy glass of wine ‘what are you looking at me for?’ Mario just said. As you drank your cider, you saw the perfect opportunity to play a prank on Mario and Rico, and the prank was to pretend that your bavarium wings broke as you were flying. ‘I’m going to fly around a bit, ok’ you say as you take off while still holding your drink, and they just watched you as you flew with such ease, but then suddenly your wing seemed to stop working, and Rico yelled ‘NO!! [your name]’ and Mario said ‘[your name]’ and then they ran to the railing to see where you went. As you felt the air rush past you, you took a sip of your cider you wondered when to go back to flying and go sit on a beach or something, you heard Rico and Mario yell your name and then Rico jumped off the lighthouse after you. When Rico reached you, he could see that you smiling and drinking your cider, ‘what the heck [your name]?’ he said as he grabbed you and you decided to go back up to the lighthouse to finish your cider properly. As you flew back up, you took Rico with you, and when you landed Mario was lost for words and just stood there with his mouth hanging open, when you turned to see Rico’s reaction, he was just walking away and seemed to be angry, and that made you feel a bit bad. You went after him to say sorry and that it was only a prank, when you caught up with him, you grabbed his arm to get his attention ‘Rico, it was only a prank. I’m sorry’ and he replied angrily ‘you could have gotten hurt [your name]’ as he said that tears started to form in his eyes and he then hugged you tightly and saying ‘I was worried for you’ ‘I’m sorry Rico’ you reply, after he released you from the hug you kissed his cheek and said one last time ‘I’m sorry that I worried you. I love you Rico’ and he replied ‘I love you too [your name]’ after that you both went back to where Mario was still at, and you said sorry to him as well. After you three had finished your drinks, you and Rico went back home, and when you got there you went to the backyard and just sat on the fence, looking out over the valley that your house was over, then Rico came out to you and said ‘I’m sorry if I made you upset [your name]’ you didn’t say anything and just continued to look out, and not making eye contact with Rico ‘are you ok [your name]?’ he asked and you reply ‘I’m fine. You’re just a little scary when you’re angry’ ‘I’m sorry that I scared you. Can you ever forgive me?’ Rico replied and you just hugged him and said ‘I will, because I love you’ after that you both went inside to have dinner, because it was getting dark and Rico was hungry, so you and he made a nice little dinner of steak with a salad, after dinner you decided to go to bed for the night ‘night Rico’ you say as you go to your room.

(to Rico)

After [your name] went to bed, Rico pulled out the bavarium hoop he had to look that it more closely and saw that it was a bit rough, so he got a smoothing tool out to smooth it down. After he smoothed it down, he started to shine it up, so it will be beautiful for when he used it, then it was all shiny, Rico thought that it needed something else on it, and as he was thinking of what to put on it, a glint of light got him in the corner of his eye and when he looked, it was a small deep blue gem under the coach in [your name]’s TV room that was next to the dining room. When Rico picked up the gem, it was as deep as the sea, shined like the sun and it was in the shape of a little heart ‘this is perfect’ Rico said as he turned it over in his hand, so he got a melting tool to melt some of the metal to stick the gem on the special bavarium ring that he has big plans for.

(time skip to morning and back to you)

You woke up to the sun shining on your face, you just rolled over because you wanted to go back to sleep, but then you heard the tap of little bird feet coming into your room, and Rebel jumped onto you and started talking to you ‘Rebel heard daddy fall off his bed. Rebel wants kisses, he does, he does. Phew, phew, bang, shoot, blueberries are yummy. Rebel is cute, and daddy is handsome, that’s what mummy said’ you just replied while laughing a bit ‘you are random and cute Rebel’ as you said that, he started jumping on you. After a bit you decided to get up and make breakfast for you, Rico and Rebel, but one thing you didn’t know was that Rico was already up and making breakfast, after you got changed into a [favourite colour] tank top and a pair of light [favourite colour] knee length shorts, when you got to the kitchen, you saw Rico cooking some bacon with eggs, and cutting up some fruit for Rebel ‘I didn’t know you could cook Rico’ you say as you sit down at the table with Rebel on your shoulder ‘I can cook. How do you think I survived for so long?’ he says as he finished up cooking and your reply was ‘I don’t know, you could have survived by buying already made food, you know’ and he came back with ‘well the shop can’t give you a homemade meal with your loved ones, can they?’ ‘you’re right. Thank you for cooking breakfast Rico’ you say as he brings the food over to the table ‘you’re welcome [your name]’ he replies. After you had finished breakfast, you decided to go on a run on a forest trail, and Rico joined you for the run.

(time skip to after run)

As you and Rico were just about to get in the car to go back home, Rico’s commlink went off and said ‘Rico. The rebels need you and [your name], come as fast as you can please’ it was one of the rebels, you and Rico got into the car and drove off to see what the rebels needed.

(time skip to a rebel base)

After you and Rico went into the base, you saw Mario and Dimah waiting, so you asked ‘what are we needed for?’ and Dimah replied ‘Di Ravello is calling for the rebels to come and face him in a final battle, and he said that if we won that he will forfeit his control over Medici’ as Dimah said that, you couldn’t belief what you were hearing, and said ‘if he’s telling the truth he’ll still have some tricks up his sleeve to help him win, and that means for the final battle we’re going to need all the rebels we have to take on his men while Rico and I will take on Di Ravello himself’ after you said that, Rico then said ‘we’ll need all the weapons, armored cars and choppers that we can get. Mario, you gather up the men, and Dimah, you will oversee the weapons and vehicles. Now where did Di Ravello wanted to have that his blasted final battle?’ and Dimah replied ‘in a very large field about 2 kilometers away from here, and he wanted to start today at 12:00’ and with that the rest of the planning and preparing started. As you were suiting up in your bavarium suit, Rico said ‘he must have something planed’ and you said back ‘suit up and get ready’


	12. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di Ravello has declared a final battle to be held.  
> Tanks, Helicopters, armored cars and flipping enemies ever where.  
> Rocket launchers hurt a lot, but not enough to kill, well not you anyway.  
> You punched death in the face, cause you don't want to die.  
> Rico had a really big and happy surprise for you, that you couldn't say no to.  
> The ringing of bells, fancy cake and even more fancy clothes.

As you flew towards the battle field, you felt something really wrong, and knew that many of the rebels die fighting for their home Medici. When you got there, you saw a huge army waiting for the rebels and said to yourself ‘let’s begin. FOR MEDICI’ you yelled that last part as you fired the mavises gun on your back, at the enemy’s army, starting the final battle for Medici. The battle started with you firing at the enemy encouraging the rebels to give their best and you saw Rico come in on a jet bombing the enemy before they took out the jet and then Rico was wing-suiting while fighting. Then suddenly a golden helicopter appeared, and you knew that it had Di Ravello inside it, so you and Rico flew to it, to take him out once and for all ‘Rodriguez and miss [your last name], you’ll never win this battle’ Di Ravello says as he fires a rocket at you and you say ‘that’s not true, we’ll win and set Medici free’ he replied with ‘even though you’re not from here. Why fight for a country that’s not yours?’ you just said ‘no, it’s not my birth country. But it is now my home, and I’ll fight to my last breath’ and with that said, you and Rico, slowly started to take him down. The battle went on for hours, and the rebels were fighting bravely to free their home from the enemy, and there were helicopters fights, tank fights and gun fights all over the place, and when you and Rico finally took out the golden helicopter it crashed, but Di Ravello survived, and now Rico was confronting him before he dies. ‘you will die today Di Ravello’ Rico said as he moved closer with a gun in hand, but Rico didn’t know what would happen next, as Rico was pointing the gun at Di Ravello, he pulled out a small rocket launcher and fired in at Rico, and at the same time Rico shot Di Ravello dead ending the battle, it happened so fast that Rico didn’t have time to get out of the way, but something or someone pushed him out of the way, to save his life.

(to Rico)

After he was pushed out of the way, the rocket hit something and then exploded, when Rico looked to see what pushed him, he was shocked to see [your name] was the one who pushed him, laying on the ground, because you got hit by the rocket, and it had blown off your bavarium armour giving you a huge wound that would most likely kill you.’[YOUR NAME] NOOOO’ Rico yelled, then ran over to you, as he got to you, you were still and didn’t reply, Rico held you in his arms and saying with tears falling from his eyes ‘you can’t leave me, please, please, wake up, you can’t leave [your name]’ as he was saying that Mario had come over, because he saw the explosion, and when he saw you, he started to cry as well.

(back to you, in the void between life and death)

After you had pushed Rico out of the way, everything went white and the next thing you knew, you were standing in between two doors, one was a peaceful and friendly white door, and the other one was a big, black, menacing and heavily armoured door. A man was standing next to you, suddenly he spoke ‘if you would kindly follow me miss [your last name]’ you turned to look at him, and asked ‘where am I?’ ‘you’re in the void between life and death’ he replied ‘life and death. Wait, that must mean tha… NO, I will not die, I need to live’ as you said that, the man started to call the security of the afterlife to take you into the afterlife, but before he could finish, you punched him and ran towards the door that would take you back. You had ripped the doors open to reveal an orb that if you touched it, you would go back, but before you could touch it, the security of the afterlife grabbed you and started to drag you away from it, you struggled to get free, and using all of your strength to get to the orb, and you were about to touch it.

(to Rico)

Rico cradled you in his arms with tears pouring down his face, not wanting to belief that you were dead, ‘she’s gone Rico’ Mario said as he put a hand on Rico’s shoulder, and Rico said ‘no. She can’t be dead. She can’t die on me’ and all of the rebels were gathered around Rico, to show their respect. As Rico rocked back and forth with you not wanting you to be dead, suddenly someone spoke and said ‘Rico. You’re squeezing me, I can’t breathe’ it was you, and you had managed to touch the orb to come back ‘how? But you were dead. It doesn’t matter, what matters is that your alive’ Rico said as he hugged you tightly, Mario and the rebel cheered celebration that you are alive and that they had won the final battle against Di Ravello. ‘don’t die on me again, ok’ Rico said as he carried you to a helicopter, to take you back to base, to take care of your wounds ‘I don’t plan on it’ you reply.

(time skip to a week later)

Rico had asked you to wait for him at the edge of a sea cliff near one of the rebel’s bases, you didn’t know why, but you did it anyway, and while you waited for him, you watched the waves as they rose and fell in the sea, and then you saw Rico coming, from a distance towards you. When Rico got to you, you asked what he wanted you to wait for, and he just said ‘you’ll see’ after he said that, he knelt on one knee and held up a small box a that had a bavarium ring with a deep blue gem on it, you were surprised and lost for words. ‘will you marry me?’ he asked and you replied ‘YES. Yes, I will Rico’ as you said that tears formed in your eyes from happiness, and you then hugged him crying from joy, and after you had calmed down, Rico slipped the ring onto your ring finger, then hugged you again. You and Rico headed back to the base to tell everyone the news, and then to plan your wedding.

(time skip to wedding day)

You were wearing a stunning white with blue dress, and Rico was wearing a fancy blue suit ‘you may now kiss the bride’ said the man who married you and Rico, and when you kissed, this time it was full of passion and kindness.


	13. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, you and Rico go to a lake house for your honeymoon.  
> Dimah wants you two to test some new weapons.  
> The sword one turns out to have an alien power souse that only you have the energy to power up.  
> Lots of weird stuff happen, well when your with Rico, anything can happen.  
> Rico argues with the sword about your safety, and you decided that you had enough.  
> You flew away to clear your head of all that has happened today.  
> Your phone rings, and when you answer it, you discover that your brother is in Medici.

The day after yours and Rico’s wedding was going to be your honeymoon, and you were going to be staying at a beautiful little lakeside house for about 2 days. The day you got there it was already the afternoon, so you both just relaxed and enjoyed the water of the lake, then had a beautiful dinner of salmon with a nice egg salad on the side. ‘good night Rico’ you say as you start to fall asleep ‘night [your name]’ he replied, you seemed to fall asleep faster when normal, maybe because you felt safe while you were with Rico. You woke up the next day as sunlight seeped through the curtains, and when you looked over to Rico, you saw that he was face down on the pillow, he seemed to do that a lot. You gently nudged Rico to wake him up and you said ‘hey Rico. You going to wake up?’ he then moved to look up at you, as he woke up, and you then kissed him gently saying ‘good morning sleepy head’ in reply he just smiled. After you had breakfast you went to a festival nearby, and Rico wanted to do the shooting games, that you beat Rico at of course, so you did a few of does, before you went on some rides then got some [favourite flavour] ice cream, you both ended up spending most of the day there. After you and Rico have had enough, you went back to the lakeside house for the rest of the day, and when you got back you had another beautiful dinner, before a moonlight boat ride on the lake. The moon is full, and the lake is calm, perfect for a moonlit boat ride ‘the lake looks beautiful tonight’ you say as Rico takes the boat to the middle of the lake and says ‘it is beautiful. But, not as beautiful as you [your name]’ after the boat was in the middle of the lake, Rico moved closer to you, and when he wrapped his arms around you, you kissed his cheek and said ‘I love you Rico’ ‘I love you too [your name]’ he replied.

(time skip to after honeymoon)

‘welcome back [your name]’ Mario says as he gives you a hug ‘how have you and the rebels been doing?’ you ask while hugging him back, he replied with ‘I’m doing fine and the rebels are too. Thanks for asking’ ‘have the rebels had any trouble with the last of Di Ravello’s men?’ Rico asked while he greeted Mario ‘no, it’s been quite peaceful actually’ Mario replied ‘that’s good news’ Rico said as he wrapped an arm around you. Dimah came out to Rico, so she could give him his grapple back ‘thanks Dimah’ Rico said, and then Dimah asked ‘would you like to help me test some new weapons?’ before he could reply, you said ‘we would love to, Dimah. Will there be explosions?’ she just nodded and lead the way to the testing ground. ‘I’ll get you Rico to test this gun, and [your name] to test this one’ as she said that last part, she handed you a massive two-handed gun, that would most likely cause an explosion ‘how come you get the big gun?’ Rico complained, because he was not going to get to explode something ‘if you want it, then here’ you say as you hand it over to Rico, then added ‘by the way, it’s heavy’ and he replied with ‘what are you tal…’ as he said that last part, he realised how heavy it really is, then said ‘you can have it back now’ and you grabbed it off him like if it was a small pistol. ‘that gun was designed for [your name]’ Dimah said while she is giving Rico some duel-wield one handed pistols to him to test out, and she said ‘I also made a bit of a sword that needs testing, but it’s still in design, so I can’t guaranty that it will work’ you replied with ‘why would you need to test a sword, besides for the balance and the strength of the metal’ after you said that, Dimah got out the sword and now you see why it needs testing, it’s not just a normal sword, and then Dimah said ‘it’s designed so that it can slice through metal with ease, shoot a small ball of electricity, and has a small rocket to come back to you if it gets knocked out of your hand. It’s made from bavarium, with a slightly odd power source, it’s made from this strange crystal’ ‘wow. That’s amazing Dimah’ you say as you look at the sword. When you took the sword from Dimah, you felt like if it was almost apart of you, then suddenly it started to feel like it had a connection with you, and after you sliced it through the air to see how it felt, the sword seemed to glow with energy. ‘what’s happening? Rico asked as the sword got brighter ‘I don’t know’ you reply ‘it’s an energy overload. Don’t just stand there, it’s going to explode’ Dimah said and after that you flew up and through the sword as fa away as you can, then it exploded when you had just got back to the ground, suddenly and somehow the sword was rocketing towards you, and had no scratches on it ‘MOVE’ you said as you covered the others with your bavarium wings, after they were safe you decided to TEST the new weapon that Dimah gave you to test. ‘let’s see how this beauty works’ you say while resting the gun on your shoulder and aiming it, then you fire the weapon that worked great besides the fact that the sword dodged the shots that you fired at it ‘this gun isn’t going to do it’ you say as you put the gun down, and you were going to take it on by hand ‘what are you doing?’ Rico said, and you replied with a smile ‘I’ve been through worst’ the sword came fast at you and you were ready for it, but you didn’t know what it would do. ‘come at me’ you say to the sword as it came at you but something unexpected happened, the sword stopped right before your throat, the tip only inches away and it then moved away then upright, and it suddenly spoke ‘human. You are now the guardian of the Nence Imrium Crystal, the most powerful thing in the universe’ ‘what the heck. The sword spoke’ you say confused, and the others were the same. You jumped at the sword and grabbed the hilt to hold it down ‘Rico. Get something we can put this in’ you say as you push in to the ground, so Rico ran off to get something to contain it in, ‘what are you doing human? You need to protect me, and I’ll protect you in return’ the sword said as it touched the ground, when Rico got back with a small metal crate you put the sword in it ‘hopeful that’ll hold it’ after you said that the sword broke out, and that caused you to trip over your own feet as you stepped back, when you landed on the ground the sword came to in front of you and said ‘you are the only one who can use my power, and therefore we must protect each other. Do I make myself clear human’ you just replied with ‘first, what the heck? Second, what are you and why me?’ the sword replied ‘I am the only Nence Imrium Crystal, that is the most powerful weapon or source of energy in universe. I chose you because, as soon as you touched me I could feel a connection, and you’re the only human here that has the willpower to control to my power. Happy now?’ ‘[your name] are you alright?’ Rico says as he helps you back up ‘I’m fine, just shocked that a sword is speaking to me’ you reply, and the sword spoke again ‘who is this? Is he an enemy, shall I take him out?’ ‘WHAT? NO. Rico is not the enemy, he’s my husband. Stay away from him’ ‘ok then human’ the sword said as you used your wings to block its way to Rico, and then it said ‘where did you get does and the metal to make them?’ ‘the enemy experimented on me with the wings and they probable got the bavarium from one of their mines. Why are you interested in my wings?’ you say turning around to show the pack as well ‘I interested because that metal is rare and valuable. It also appears that my new body is made of this BAVARIUM, that is what you called it right?’ you nodded, then said ‘look, I didn’t ask for this and I just want a peaceful life now that the enemy’s leader is dead. Can’t you find someone else?’ ‘no, I can’t, because we have a connection now. We are linked and you’re the only one who can handle my power’ ‘GREAT. I’m now married to a sword as well’ you say sarcastically Rico looked at you in a way that said ‘really’ you just say in reply ‘don’t look at me like that Rico. You know I still and will always love you’ as you say that, you move over to him a kiss his cheek ‘better?’ you say ‘better’ Rico replies ‘are you done yet, or what?’ said the sword as it moved closer to you, and you said in an annoyed voice ‘I guess we’re going to be stuck with the sword. We can’t keep calling it the sword, you need a name, but to call you. I’ve got an idea, how about Nic for short of your other long name’ ‘I like it and you are pretty cool too’ Nic said as he somehow gave himself arms, and don’t ask me how he did it, because I don’t know how. ‘I’m going to have to do some more test in it though’ Dimah said as she moved closer to Nic ‘don’t touch me human’ he said moving away, and you said ‘you can stop calling us human. My name is [your name], this is Rico my handsome husband, and this is the beautiful and brilliant Dimah, one of my closeted friends’ as you say that Rico and Dimah both blushed a bit, and then Nic replied with ‘nice to meet you all. I hope that we can work together’ and he then did a loopty-loop and some other stuff to show off.

(time skip to after testing)

‘thanks for your help’ Dimah say as you and Rico finish testing the new weapons, including the speaking sword called Nic ‘it’s no probable Dimah. Always happy to help a friend’ you reply and then you looked over to Nic how was talking to Rico ‘what about him? What do I do with him?’ you ask Dimah and she replied with ‘I not sure at the moment, because I need more information on whatever he is. Will you be able to stay around for a bit?’ ‘sure, why not. I don’t think he will leave me anyway, or taken away’ you reply, then Rico said ‘so, what’s happening with Nic?’ you reply ‘well, I’m going to have to stay here with him, so Dimah can studying him. Will you stay around Rico?’ he just nodded at that last part, then came over to you with Nic following him. ‘Nic can probably tell you about himself’ you say to Dimah ‘I can’t tell you anything, because I lost my memories. The last thing I can remember, was that I was falling fast towards this planet, then everything went black, and the next thing I knew was that the energy of the Elder Nence Imrium woke me up, and that’s all I can remember sorry’ Nic said while moving closer to you, and you asked ‘what is this energy of the Elder Nence Imrium? Before Nic could reply, Rico asked as he wraps his arms around you ‘it’s not dangerous, is it?’ ‘no, it’s not. I’m the only one who can use it, and in return to keep me alive, I keep it from building up, which would be bad for you if it did. So, yeah completely safe’ Nic replied and then Rico said ‘I thought you said it was not dangerous’ now holding you protectively ‘it is, I just need to stay around to stop it from exploding if it builds up too much’ Nic said in return ‘Rico. Your squeezing me a bit’ you say while taping his chest to get his attention ‘oh. Sorry [your name]’ he says as he loosens his grip on you. They both continued to argue, and then you had enough, you just pushed away from Rico, then flew off saying ‘I’ve had enough of this. I’m going, and don’t try to follow me’ as you disappeared, you saw Rico try to ran after you, but couldn’t, and you could smell rain in the air, so you knew it was going to rain.

(time skip to a ledge on a really tall cliff, that’s kind of close to your house, or something like that, I don’t know. This is a long time skip thing)

You sat on a ledge on the side of a cliff looking out over the land below, and said as it started to rain ‘I would say this rain is better than hearing people argue (sigh)’ as you sat there the sun was shining as it rained causing a sun shower, that you liked because it’s got the cool rain and the warm sun. as you sat there, you saw a rainbow appear, and it reminded you of your birth country that you haven’t been to in years, you just smiled at the memory ‘I wonder how my family is doing’ as you said that a tear fell down your face, as you remembered your family. Suddenly your commlink vibrated and you knew it was Rico, so you just left it for now anyway, and then your phone went off, so you picked it up to see who it was. Your brother was calling you.


	14. It’s Your Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey your brother has to Medici to see you, and spend time here.  
> Rey meets the sword called Nic and your husband Rico for the first time.  
> Rey is going to stay at your house while he's in Medici.  
> This is a short one, but whatever. d:

You answered your phone wondering why your brother was calling you ‘hello bro’ you say, then heard him say ‘how’s my sister going?’ ‘I’m fine, thanks for asking’ you reply, he then asked ‘will you be able to pick me up from the airport, I just got here. I’ll be staying with you, if that’s ok with you?’ when you heard that you just said ‘WHAT?’ and he replied with ‘did you not know that I was coming? Sorry about that sis, but will you still be able to pick me up?’ ‘sure, I’ll be there soon. It’s nice to hear from you Rey’ you say, as you fly to the top of the cliff, and Rey replied ‘you too [your name]. see you soon’ ‘see you soon’ you reply before you hang up, and then head to your house to get your sports car. After you got into the car, you drove towards the airport to pick up your brother, and you are going to have to tell him of all of what have happened to you.

(to Rico)

‘LOOK WHAT YOU DID’ Rico said to Nic the sword angrily, after you had flown off ‘well, I’m sorry, but I need to go after her to stay alive, unlike you’ Nic said as he starts to go after you ‘STOP. You’re not going after her, she needed to be alone for a while’ Rico say as he grabbed Nic’s hilt, then he said ‘trust me. I know what she needs. She needs a break from all of this. This is all my fault’ ‘it is your fault’ Nic said and Rico just said ‘please just stop talking’ after he said that Nic stopped, and Rico tried his commlink to talk to you, but you didn’t answer it. ‘she’s not answering’ Rico said, then tried one more time which didn’t work so he just left a message for you saying ‘I sorry I made you upset [your name], I’m really am. I love you, I’ll meet you back at home’ after that he started to make his way out of the base, when Dimah said ‘you are going to have to take Nic with you Rico’ Rico just groaned and got Nic to come with him, then said ‘I’m just worried for [your name], that’s why I wanted to know if this energy is dangerous, that’s all’ and Nic replied ‘it’s ok. the energy isn’t too dangerous, and it doesn’t build up fast either’ after that Rico and Nic got to the car, before they drove off Rico asked ‘friends?’ ‘friends’ Nic replied, then they drove off towards your house. Then they got there, Rico noticed that the other car was gone, and figured that you had it.

(back to you at the airport)

You waved at your brother when you saw him, he was wearing a plain green T-shirt, long black pants and a pair of reddish brown boots. His brown hair was in a ponytail, a small moustache and he has hazel brown eyes, you then stopped the car to let him get in, after he got in he said ‘you look beautiful [your name], and this is a sweet car to’ ‘thanks Rey’ you reply as you drive away from the airport. ‘how has the family been?’ you ask and he replies ‘they have been going good’ after he said that, he saw the ring on your ring finger, then asked ‘did you get married?’ after he asked that, you replied with ‘yes. I did get married’ ‘who?’ Rey asked, like what he would normally do, and you just said ‘you’ll have to find out when we get to my house’ he just said ‘always keeping secret, are you’ you just grinned at him in return.

(time skip to back at your house, that Rico and Nic are at now)

‘this is my house’ you say as you pull up to it ‘wow. Looks nice’ Rey says as he gets out of the car, then heard you say, as you are looking at the other car ‘he must be back already’ ‘so, is your husband inside?’ Rey asks, as you both reach the door, and you just unlock the door to let Rey in, then say ‘after you little brother’ ‘thanks big sister’ he replies. When Rey walks in the door, he sees Rico with a sword next to him, then said ‘hi. I’m Rey [your name]’s brother, and I am going to be staying with you guys for a while’ after that you came into view of Rico, when he saw you he went over to you and gave you a hug ‘please don’t do that again’ he whispered in your ear, and you nodded and then Rico asked you ‘I didn’t know you have a brother [your name]. why didn’t you tell me he was coming?’ ‘I didn’t know he was coming either. Oh right, this is Rico my husband, and Rico this is my brother Rey’ you say as they shook hands. ‘it’s nice to meet you Rico’ Rey says, and Rico replies ‘the some’ ‘I’m Nic, and it’s nice to meet you Rey’ Nic says scaring Rey, and he says ‘WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?’ ‘relax Rey, you’re safe and I he will have to through me first’ as you say that last part, you glare at Nic and he just says ‘sorry’ ‘thank you Nic. Are you ok Rey?’ and he replied ‘I think so. What is that anyway [your name]?’ before you could reply Nic said ‘I am a Nence Imrium Crystal that’s in a sword, and [your name] here is the only one who can use my power’ ‘NIC’ you say making your bavarium wings to come out to tell him to stop talking ‘sorry about that Rey. OH GREAT, now my wings are out too. I can explain everything if you want?’ Rey just said ‘you… wings… sword… talking… what… the HECK?’ ‘I think you broke your brother [your name]’ Rico says as you give him a little punch to the shoulder, then said ‘just shut up ok’ ‘ok’ he replied. ‘how about you sit down at the table, while Rico makes some dinner, so I can tell you everything of what has happened, ok’ you say leading the way to the table, and he replied ‘ok sis. That sounds like a good idea’ you sat at the table with Rey, and Rico started to make something for dinner, you then started to tell your brother about everything.

(time skip to after you told your brother everything, and now is dinner finished being made)

After you told Rey about everything in a shorter version, Rico had finished making dinner that was sliced and grilled sausage in a salad with sliced cheese and tomato in it as well ‘thank you for making dinner Rico’ you say as he brings it over to the table ‘anything for you [your name]’ Rico replied with a smile on his face. Before you started, you said thanks for the food on your plates, then started ‘this is delicious. You are really good at cooking Rico’ Rey says as he is eating, and Rico replied ‘thank you. It’s hard being this good, you know’ ‘really Rico, and he’s right this is delicious’ you say while putting a hand on his. ‘I really like that ring that you have. What is it made of by the way?’ Rey says while he is still eating, Rico replied for the both of you ‘It’s made from bavarium, it’s a metal that’s only in Medici, and it has a small heart shape deep blue gem in it’ ‘WOW’ Rey replies, and you say ‘I know, it’s amazing just like the man who gave it to me’ as you said that as you looked at Rico, who then gave you a small kiss. ‘pew, pew, bang, Aaah you shot me’ Rebel says as he comes into the dining room to join his little family for dinner ‘I’ll get you your dinner Rebel’ you say getting up from the table, and then Rey said ‘so, this is Rebel then? He’s a pretty cute Quaker parrot, a nice blue too’ Rebel’s reply was ‘who’s this? who’s this? Can Rebel shoot please, he likes to shoot, bang, bang, pew, gun, blah, what was that, is it a, banana, COCNUTS’ ‘calm down Rebel, he’s my brother Rey’ you say to him as he says random names of fruits and making gun sounds. ‘you have a quite lovely little family here [your name]’ Rey said as he finished his food, then added ‘thanks for letting me stay here with you guys’ ‘it’s no probably Rey. We’re family after all’ you reply while bringing Rebel his dinner and then said as you put Rebel with his dinner on the table ‘there you go Rebel. where would you like to sleep Rey?’ and he replied with ‘do you guys have a coach or a spare room?’ ‘we do have a spare room that you could sleep in while you’re here. How long will you be staying for?’ you replied, then Rico asked ‘were you coming over here for any reason besides to see [your name]?’ ‘well, I’ve always wanted to go on one of the missions that [your name]’s goes on, and I have skills too. So, I can do them with her’ Rey replies. Rico looked at you with a question on his face, before he could ask you answered it for him ‘I know what you are going to ask. The missions I did were only simple ones, they were assassinations, sabotages, undercover and protection ones, and they weren’t that hard. I believe that Rey will be able to do some of does as well, but they might be a bit hard for him, because he hasn’t had as long as time like me to train’ ‘what do you mean by you having more time to train then him?’ Rico ask while he takes the plates away, and Rey replies for you ‘it’s because she’s older than me, and she is amazing at what she does’ at that last part you nodded thanks to Rey for the compliment. ‘Rebel likes him, he gives Rebel scratches, he’s like mummy, so badass, Rebel is badass too, pew, pew, bang, bang, I shot you, your dead’ Rebel says as he eats his dinner ‘you are such a badass cutie Rebel’ you say while giving him a head rub. After you, Rico, Rebel and Rey had finished dinner, you took Rey to the spare room that he will be staying in while he’s in Medici ‘this is the spare room’ you say letting Rey in to see it ‘room nice you got here’ Rey said looking around.


	15. The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother had brought something with him, that you thought was gone.  
> Rey and Mario meet for the first time, while helping Mario take out some enemies.  
> You, Rico, Rey and Mario get some drinks, and be silly as they take off their shirts.  
> Afterwards, you all go back to Mario's mother's house for supper.

You woke up the day after Rey had unexpectedly come to Medici, and Rico was cuddling you still asleep. You decided to just lay there for a bit longer, as you did that, you heard Rico say in his sleep ‘I love explosion, big, beautiful and destruction. [your name] is the best at everything’ you smiled at that and decided you need to get up, but you didn’t really want to wake Rico ‘well. I guess I’m not going anywhere while Rico has his arms around me (sigh)’ you said to yourself, and of course it woke him up and then he said sleepily ‘good morning [your name]’ ‘good morning sleepily head’ you reply as he lets you get out of bed. After you got changed into a [favourite colour] T-shirt and a pair of [favourite colour] shorts, you tied your hair back into two pigtails, and you then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for 4, because Rey your brother is staying with you while he’s in Medici. ‘good morning sis’ Rey says as comes to the dining room that’s right next to the kitchen ‘morning Rey’ you said as you started cooking the eggs and bacon, which you like a lot. ‘hey [your name]. I forgot to give you something yesterday. I’ll go get it from my suit case now’ Rey said as he stood up from the table, and you just said ‘umm? Ok then’ shortly Rey returned with one of does suit bags that has something in it. Rey then said ‘you know, when you did missions back at home, and you would wear a super badass suit when you did them. Well, I brought it with me to give back to you’ ‘no way. I thought mum got rid of it, but here it is. Can I see it? I’ve forgot what it looks like’ you say really surprised, and Rey replies ‘why are you asking me? It’s your suit after all’ and with that, you unzipped it to see your suit again, that you haven’t seen in years, and all does memories came flowing back. ‘I smell something good cooking. Is it bacon and eggs?’ Rico says as he comes towards the kitchen ‘HEY Rico. Come and look at what Rey brought with him’ you say as you go back to cooking so it doesn’t burn. When Rico got into the dining room, Rey held up the suit for Rico to see, and Rico said ‘wow That’s impressive! What do you wear it for Rey?’ Rico didn’t know that it’s your suit ‘it’s not mine. It’s [your name]’s suit, and I won’t even be able to fit in it’ Rey says while laughing a bit, and then you said ‘it’s ok Rico. We’re both similar sizes, and it’s sometimes hard to tell my clothes from his’ ‘ok. what did you wear it for anyway?’ Rico said as he comes to help you ‘well. I would wear it for missions, to hide my identity. I was known as the Black Angel, both beautiful and deadly’ you reply as the food had finished cooking, then Rico asked ‘didn’t Di Ravello’s men call you the Black Angel though?’ ‘they did, and I don’t know why’ you replied while putting the food on plates that Rico got out for you. After you had breakfast, you got the Black Angel suit out of the case in was in ‘one question. Will it still fit you [your name]?’ Rey asks and your reply was ‘we’ll have to find out, won’t we’ and with that said, you went to change into it. Before you showed the others, you looked at how it was on you first, and it now the fake wings that were on the back is gone leaving you room for your bavarium wings. ‘I can’t belief this fits me, and Rey was right, it is super badass’ you say while you look at yourself in the mirror on the back of the door. When you came out to show the others, you could see the surprise on Rico’s and Rey’s face ‘the suit still fits you, and now you are super badass [your name]’ Rey said before Rico could say anything, and you asked Rico ‘well. What do you think Rico?’ when you said that he seemed to come out of a trance and said ‘you’re as beautiful as ever [your name]’ ‘thanks Rico’ you reply, and when Rebel sees you, he says ‘mummy is badass, epic, awesome, amazing, super cool, the coolest of all’ ‘and Rebel is the cutest, prettiest and smartest’ you say back to him. Suddenly Rico’s commlink goes off and says ‘Rico. We need your help. There are some enemies nearby, and they’ve got heavy weapons on them, that must mean their up to no good. Do you think you can help?’ Rico just says ‘I can. Is there anything else I need to know?’ and the commlink replied ‘only that they’re near you, and Mario is going after them, he said that he couldn’t let them get to close. I think it’s because they are getting close to Mario’s mother’s house’ ‘we’re on our way, and tell Mario we’re coming to help’ you replied for Rico while grabbing your guns, knives, grenades, your grappling hook and Nic the sword. ‘I’m coming with you guys’ Rey said while he put on his boots, and Rico said ‘you need to stay here’ ‘no. I’m coming with you guys, I can handle myself’ Rey replies, now grabbing his guns he has ‘don’t argue boys. He can come with us, he’s pretty good’ you say while putting the massive gun on your back. ‘fine’ Rico said as he finished getting all his guns, you put Rebel into his cage then went to help Mario. ‘finally, some action’ Nic said as he flies next to you while you ran to the car ‘this is going to be the most exciting thing to happen after Di Ravello was killed’ you say getting into the car with Rico and Rey following.

(time skip to where the small battle is at)

After you all got out of the car, Rico went straight into the battle, you flew up into the sky to take them out from above, and Rey shot the enemy from the car with his small rocket launcher he has, as more enemies came, you could see Mario getting overwhelmed and you went to help him ‘how are things Mario?’ you say when you reached him. ‘[YOUR NAME]! am I glad to see you. Do you think you can help me out a bit?’ Mario says as he dodges a few bullets, and you say ‘sure will. I’ll buy you a drink after this, if you want?’ and with that you took out the guy that are firing at you and Mario. After an hour or so the battle was almost finished, as you guarded Mario’s back, you heard someone say ‘OH YEAH. YOU”RE ALL SCRUBS’ and you knew it was Rey, yelling his so-called catchphrase he has, and you then saw him coming your way, suddenly you realised that Mario didn’t know that you have a brother. ‘look out [your name], there’s one coming our way’ Mario said aiming his gun at Rey as he pulled the trigger you said while pushing the gun down at the same time ‘don’t shot him Mario. He’s my brother for goodness sakes’ when you pushed the gun down, the bullet narrowly missing your right leg ‘WHAT! YOUR BROTHER?’ Mario said really surprised ‘I’ll explain later, you know after the battle’ you replied giving the gun back to Mario.

(time skip to after the small battle)

You patted Mario on the back after you had explained to him that you had a brother and why he was in Medici, you had completely forgot that you were still wearing your Black Angel suit, and you only then realised that you still had it on ‘I still have my suit on, and just shows how comfortable it is to wear. ‘by the way [your name], where did you get that suit and sword from?’ Mario asked you as you were taking the missive gun off your back ‘the suit I made myself, wasn’t too hard to make the Black Angel suit, and the sword, we call him Nic, he talks a lot and is sort of an aliening crystal powering a bavarium sword, to stay alive he needs an energy at only the chosen ones have, and lucky me, I happen to be the only one left. Huzza’ when you said that last part you had sarcasm in your voice, and Mario noticed it. ‘the suit is so badass. Do you think you can make me one? I sure you will be fine with Nic the sword, just keep an eye on him that’s all. And your brother, he’s a pretty cool dude, I could totally hang out with him. Oh, and thanks for helping, and I belief you said that I can have a drink’ Mario said while putting a hand on your shoulder with a big grin on his face ‘oh alright, but only one Mario’ you say while elbowing him in the ribs gently, and then asked the others ‘do you two want drinks?’ ‘absolutely’ Rico said making his way towards you, and Rey said ‘who’s buying?’ and that means yes, so you said ‘drinks are on me, but only one each’ and with that you, Rico, Mario and Rey went to get drinks, and Nic came along too, but he can’t drink though, because he’s a sword.

(time skip to a small cliff for no reason at all, and it’s also around lunch time)

‘really [your name], a cider? You should try a beer’ Rey said as he tried to open his beer, and you said ‘do you want help with that Rey?’ ‘I don’t need help, it’s just stubborn, that’s all’ Rey replied, and then you took it away from him then opened it with ease ‘I loosened it for you’ so you can’t say that I can’t open a beer bottle’ Rey say as you hand him back an open bottle of beer. Once again Rico has a big beer bottle that’s almost a tanked of beer, well it’s pretty much is a tanked, it’s just bottle shape, that’s what Rico says anyway. ‘I’ll be fine Rey’ you say back to him, then added ‘Rico, you know you shouldn’t have that much, right’ ‘like what you said. I’ll be fine’ Rico said copping you ‘that’s cute’ Nic says as you all looked at him, with a look that said ‘what?’ and he then said ‘never mind’ and then Nic leaned himself against a rock. As Rey, Mario and Rico were talking, suddenly Nic asked ‘how is he related to you again?’ and when he asked that he bumped you, causing you to spill your cider on yourself and you replied ‘Rey is related to me, because we share the same mum, and really Nic? You made me spill my cider all over my suit’ as you say that, Rico noticed and came over to you now ‘are you alright [your name]? what happened?’ Rico asked and you replied with ‘I’m fine, just spilled my cider on the top part of my suit, that’s all’ after you said that, Rico glared at Nic, then said ‘you can use my shirt if you want to [your name]’ ‘thank you Rico. You’re always so sweet, and such a professional badass too’ you reply as you put your cider down. Rico got the others to tur around while you took off the top part of your suit, then Rico took off his shirt to give to you, so you wouldn’t have to walk around shirtless. ‘will you be alright without your shirt Rico?’ you ask before you put it on, and he just says ‘it’s ok for men to walk around without shirts, but not for woman. So, I’ll be fine. Besides, I have my jacket’ he said, letting you put on his shirt. ‘let’s take off our shirts too’ Rey said while taking his off ‘oh, really Rey. Try acting your age will you’ you say as he gets his shirt off, and he replied with ‘I can’t, because I haven’t been this age before’ ‘don’t you use that one on me Rico’ you said to Rico so he wouldn’t get any ideas. After a bit, all three men were shirtless and showing off their muscles to each other. You were leaning against the car enjoying the sun, when Nic asked you another question ‘do we need to hang around? Can’t we like, go now?’ ‘you could always enjoy the sun, instead of asking questions, you know like, this sun’ you reply copping him a bit. ‘HEY [your name]. do you think you will be able to have supper at mum’s tonight?’ Mario asked you, while he’s getting his shirt back on. ‘sure, we’ll come Mario, and I can’t wait to meet her’ you reply standing up straight ‘what about us? You didn’t ask us’ Rey says as he’s getting his shirt on as well. ‘you’ll enjoy it Rey, and Rico will too’ you said while unlocking the car.

(time skip to Mario’s mother’s house for supper)

when you pulled up to Mario’s mother’s house, you could smell the most delicious smell ever and you knew that there will be enough food for everyone, because Mario called his mum when you were driving there to her house. You got out of the car after you had packed, then made your way towards the house ‘Mario. Would you like to introduce me to your friends’ Mario’s mum said standing at the door, and Mario said ‘this is Rico and his wife [your name], and her brother Rey. I almost forgot, and this is Nic the talking sword’ ‘well. It’s nice to meet you all, now come in and have something to eat’ Mario’s mum said letting us in for supper.


	16. Sky Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After supper at Mario's mother's house, you, Rico, Rey and Nic went home.  
> when you got home it was raining, so you ran to the door, then went to get some towels.  
> As you got the towels, the Nence Imruim Crystal energy was building up faster then Nic thought it would.  
> Rico came to check on you, and as he turned the corner, he saw Nic taking the energy out to save you.  
> After everyone was dry, they went to bed, but later in the night, you woke up from the lighting.  
> You couldn't go back to bed, so you decided to go and grab something to eat.  
> Saw Nic in the back yard, so you went to him to see if he was ok.

The night you, Rico, Rey and Nic went to Mario’s mother’s house for supper, it had started to rain. After supper, the rain had started to get harder a bit ‘thank you for having us Mrs Frigo’ you say before you leave, and she replied ‘it’s nice to finally meet Mario’s friends, and your welcome Mrs Rodriguez’ and with that you went back to the car to go home.

(time skip to back at your house)

‘it’s really coming down now’ you say as you pack the car ‘looks like it’ll rain for at least a day or so’ Rico said getting ready to run to the front door to try and avoid the rain. ‘ok. On the count of three, we run for the door’ you say getting ready to run, and the others replied with ‘got it’ and you could hear Nic say quietly to himself ‘humans are really weird’ you just ignored him. ‘one… two… THREE RUN’ you say opening the car door, then running to the front door. When you reached the door you unlock it, and let everyone in ‘anyone want a towel?’ you ask closing the door behind Nic ‘yes please’ ask Rey. When you went to get some towels, Nic followed you to ask another question, and just as you closed the cupboard where the towels are, Nic asked you ‘what do you call this energy that comes from the sky?’ ‘it’s called lighting, and is there anything else you want to know Nic?’ you reply, then he said ‘I don’t have any more questions for now. Oh um, I do have one more. What do you think about me?’ and you replied with ‘you’re my friend, and a trusted ally Nic’ after you said that, you started to feel a pain in your chest and it was getting more painful by the second ‘the energy is building up faster then it’s supposed too, that’s not good’ Nic say as he comes over to you, you had dropped the towels and now on your knees, because the pain was almost too much for you to handle ‘please help me Nic’ you managed to say and then Nic stopped energy build up by taking the energy for himself to save you from exploding.

(to Rico)

‘I wonder what’s taking her so long?’ Rey asks Rico, and replied with ‘I don’t know. I’ll go see’ and with that Rico went to where you were. When he just got around the corner, he saw a bright blue light coming from you and Nic was taking it out of you ‘[your name] are you alright?’ Rico says as he came over to you as light disappears. You didn’t say anything still in a little pain, Rico wrapped his arms around you to comfort you, then asked Nic ‘what was that light?’ and Nic replied ‘it was the energy building up faster than normal. It seems that the energy [your name] has is an even more ancient and extremely rare one’ ‘thank you for being there Nic’ Rico replies while picking you up in his arms. Rico brought a towel to Rey after putting you on your bed ‘where did [your name] go?’ Rey asked while drying his hair, Rico replied with ‘she’s in bed already. It’s pretty late, we should go to bed too’ ‘good idea. Night’ Rey replies before heading to his room. Rico got to the door that leads into yours and Rico’s room, when he opened the door he saw you just sitting on the bed and staring out the window at the rain outside.

(back to you)

You heard the door open and knew it was Rico, he then moved over to you and asked ‘are you ok [your name]?’ and you still didn’t say anything, after a while you decided to say ‘I’m ok’ ‘that’s good’ Rico replies, then added ‘we should go to bed, it’s pretty late’ instead of laying on the bed, you grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around you and Rico, then leaned against his shoulder ‘you know, we need to lay down on the bed to sleep right’ Rico say as he turns to you. Suddenly Rico picks you up then drops you onto the bed, then jumps on next to you, after that he thought you looked cold, so he wrapped his arms around you ‘do you know what one of the things I love so much is?’ Rico ask you as he looks into your [eye colour] eyes ‘what?’ you ask, and he replied ‘you [your name], then explosions, guns and then tacos’ when you heard that last part you laughed a bit, then kissed Rico after saying good night ‘good night [your name]’ Rico replies before turning the light off.

(time skip to midnight)

(really loud lighting sounds) you woke up to a big crack of lighting near your house, Rico was now belly down with one arm over you and his head was facing you. When you tried to go back to sleep you couldn’t, so you decided to get up and maybe do something, after you got out of bed without waking Rico, you went to the dining room and in the corner of your eye you saw Nic outside in the backyard in the rain through the window ‘what is he doing’ you say as you make your way to the backyard door. When you got the door opened you said to Nic ‘what are you doing Nic?’ ‘thinking’ he replied, then you asked, ‘thinking about what?’ he turned around and said ‘about that energy build up. It turns out that you have royal Nence Imrium energy, which means that you are Nence Imrium royalty [your name]’ when he said that you were speechless. ‘w… what how?’ that was all you managed to say, being shocked from finding out that your royalty ‘I don’t know how, but you are’ Nic said now next to you, and you then said ‘I need to think about what just happened. Can you tell Rico if he’s looking for me that I went for a walk and that I’ll be fine and will be back when I get back, can you do that Nic?’ ‘sure, why not’ he replied, then you walked off in the rain that you forgot about. You were still wearing Rico’s shirt and the bottom part of your suit, but your hair was down and a little messy.

(time skip to the morning, and it’s stopped raining) (to Rico)

When Rico woke up he noticed that you weren’t in bed, so he guessed that you were in the kitchen making breakfast. So, he got up and changed into his normal clothes, then headed to the kitchen, but when he got there, you weren’t there ever then he saw Nic on the coach, so Rico asked ‘do you know where [your name] has gone?’ ‘she went for a walk, and said that she’ll be back when she gets back’ Nic replied, then Rico asked ‘when did she go for a walk?’ he just said ‘I think it was about midnight’ ‘MIDNIGHT! Why did she go at that time? And why didn’t you wake me or something?’ Rico said both a little shocked and surprised. ‘you should probable just wait until she gets back’ Nic said to Rico as he’s heading the door, and Rico said ‘your probable right, but only until lunch. I’ll call her on the commlink first, then I’ll look for her’ after he said that he went to make breakfast.

(back to you)

The night before you had made your way to a small clearing with a small waterfall and lake in it, then you went over to the waterfall you could just see a cave behind it. So, you went into it for shelter from the rain, you leaned against one of the sides thinking of what Nic told. You were soaking wet and cold, but that was your fault for walking in the rain, you sat down while thinking and after a little while you started to drift off into dreamless sleep. When you woke the next morning, you were stiff, a little sore and still soaking wet, but when you looked outside the small cave you saw that it had stopped raining and the sky was a brilliant sky blue and there were no clouds in the sky. After you came out the cave, the position the sun was in meant it was almost lunch time, you sat back down leaning against a tree feeling cold and a little weak, probable because you might have caught a fever from being in the rain for too long. Suddenly your commlink said ‘[your name] where are you?’ it was Rico and you replied ‘good morning Rico’ ‘where are you? are you ok?’ Rico asked again and you just said ‘I’ll give you directions instead’ after you said that, you sent the directions to Rico, so he could pick you up. You started to shiver and feel really tired, so you tried to stay awake, but couldn’t. after a while Rico finally gets to the clearing and sees you, when he gets to you, he sits down next to you and gently moves your head onto his lap, then placed a blanket over you to keep you warm. When you woke, your eye were staring onto Rico’s greenish brown ones, you sat up next to him, and he said ‘you feeling alright [your name]?’ before you could reply, your stomach growled and that made Rico reach behind him for something. Rico had brought a basket of food with him, and now he placed it of him, he then opened it to get out the food he brought for lunch, you were quite hungry.


	17. EDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching a fever, Rico brings you back home to rest.  
> He then gets a call from Sheldon, saying Rico needs to see something.  
> Rico leaves to see what he wants, after telling Nic and Rey to look after you.  
> 1 hour later, and some goons from the EDEN air ship turn up, and they were looking for someone.  
> After taking out your brother and Nic, they grabbed you, but thankfully Nic was able to alert Rico.  
> You were taken back to their air ship, and then used as their power core, because of your powerful energy you have.  
> Rico comes to save you, but was too late, you were all hooked up o the core.  
> You overloaded the core. causing it to blow up the air ship, but you were still trapped in the core.  
> Rico tried to reach you, but wasn't able to get to you before the core hit the sea, and sank to the bottom.  
> After hours of searching for you Rico was told by Mario that you were gone, and Rico didn't want to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this one, it made me want to cry. So, just warning you that you might cry too. (;

After you and Rico had lunch, he took you back home to rest, because you caught a fever last night. ‘so, what did Nic tell you last night?’ Rico asked as he came up to the house ‘you know how before when Nic helped with the energy build up. Well, it turns out that I have the royal version of the energy’ you reply as Rico gets to the house. Rico put you into bed so you can rest, and then suddenly his commlink went off ‘it seems that Sheldon needs me. I’ll be back as fast as I can’ Rico said putting his commlink down. He then kneeled down next to you to give you a kiss for luck ‘I’ll see you soon love’ you say before giving him a kiss for luck back ‘you too’ he replies before leaving. As he leaves, he briefly tells Rey and Nic to look after you while he is gone, and then he left to see what Sheldon wants.

(time skip to 1 hour later)

You were asleep, Rey was fiddling with one of his little robots that he’s making, and Nic was just chilling on a chair next to you. Suddenly Rey could hear cars as they pulled up to your house, then the car doors shutting as people got out, and Rey then went to the door to see who it is. He looked through the new added peep-hole in the door, and when he saw who was there, he grabbed his gun and told Nic to get ready, because the people at the door are from EDEN. The one mistake Rey made was when he opened the door, because they were looking for someone, and when they saw Rey blocking he way, they tasered him because they didn’t care for him at all. Nic heard the thud of someone hitting the ground, so he got ready for whatever was going to happen next, but one thing he didn’t know was that these people won’t stop until they get what they want. They came into the room that you were sleeping in, and hit Nic with something that disarmed and shut him down as he alerted Rico, then the leader of this small group came up to you. You woke up to see a strange face looking at you, and before you could say anything, they smothered you with a cloth that made you fall unconscious, the last thing you saw was the wicked smile of the lady who was the leader of the group.

(to Rico)

Rico had just finished taking out the drones that were on Medici getting bavarium, when his commlink went off with a destress call, and when he saw who it was from he shot up into the sky with his new bavarium wing suit towards yours and he’s house with fear in his heart that something had happened to you. As he was getting closer, he saw some odd cars driving away quite fast, but he ignored them because he has a different matter to attend to. When Rico got there, he saw that the door was wide open, so he ran over to discover that Rey was on the ground unconscious. Rico helped him up as he came too, then asked ‘Rey. What happened? Are you alright?’ ‘yeah, I’m fine. Some people called EDEN came here and th… ‘ before he finished, he just realised that they came for something or someone. The look Rey gave Rico made his heart sink as he made his way into where you were sleeping, and when he got there his heart just sank even more to seeing that you were gone. Oh, EDEN is going to pay for this’ Rico said tightening his fist from both sadness and anger ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them Rico’ Rey says as he helps Nic to start back up, and Rico replied ‘don’t blame yourself Rey. Blame the EDEN scum who took my wife’ then he added ‘do you know where they took her?’ ‘no, I don’t, sorry’ Rey replied as Nic came back. Suddenly Rico’s commlink went off and it said ‘Rico Rodriguez. If you desire to see your wife again, then came and get her if you can’ the voice belonged to the lady from EDEN who captured you, and Rico replied ‘I’m coming for you EDEN’ after that Sheldon called and gave Rico the location to where they had an air ship, and that you were most likely to be held. ‘thank you, Sheldon’ Rico said as he made his way there ‘you’re welcome kid. Say hi to the wife for me, will you’ Sheldon replied. ‘I’m coming for you [your name], and I’ll save you’ Rico said as he flies to the air ship.

(back to you)

‘take her to the core’ said the EDEN woman, then added ‘let’s see how much energy we can get, shall we’ after she said that, you were taken to the power core of the air ship. When you got there, you were put into what looked like the power core, and then cables were hooked up to you to draw the energy out of you, then some sort of liquid was poured into it and you had a breather put on you. After they had finished setting their so called new power core up, and when it was ready to replace the other one, they placed you as their new power core where the other one was, and the energy you gave off was more powerful than their old one. You opened your eyes and saw that you were being used as a power core, but when you tried to move, you couldn’t anything but your eyes, and then you heard a voice say ‘welcome to the EDEN air ship. You are now one of us Mrs Rodriguez’ it was the lady you saw and guessed that she was the person in charge. Out of everything that had happened today, the only really good thing was that your fever was now gone, but other than that to day was one of the worst days ever. First you get a fever, second you get captured for like the third, and thirdly you are now being used as a power core for this enemy called EDEN, and in an air ship no less. You can never really have a normal day if you know Rico. Suddenly the alarm went off indicating that someone who isn’t EDEN was getting close to the air ship, and you hoped it was Rico who came to save you, but you also hope that he doesn’t get hurt trying to get to you. The EDEN lady then went to a control panel to lock down the generator and activate the defends, then said ‘let’s see if you can get through that, Mr Rodriguez’ after you heard that, you tried to get yourself free, but when you tried you got zapped, and the lady said ‘do you think you could get out. Well, you won’t be going anywhere, unless your useless. Now, I must be leaving you, business to attend too’ after she eft you thought to yourself of how to get out of here, suddenly an idea came to you ‘why don’t I overload the power core and destroy the whole place at the same time. You started to let all your energy go straight into the power generators, and soon they were going to explode, but at that moment Rico had found you and now is trying to free you, when he saw that the generators were overloading, he looked to you. The look you gave him was telling him to get out before it exploded, and then Rico said ‘I’m not leaving you. I can’t leave you’ after he said that the floor started to shake, and before Rico could do anything he fell through the floor and just in time too.

(to Rico)

As he fell, he saw the air ship explode and then fall towards the sea below, and he needed to wing suit to dodge the falling air ship. As he dodged a piece of metal, he saw that the power core wasn’t broken and you were still in it, so he flew after it. unfortunately, he was unable to reach you in time, before hitting the water, and he yelled your name out as tears poured down his face. He then called for rebel boats to help him search for you, and he dived into the sea where you had went in, but each time he was unsuccessful.

(time skip to hours later)

‘Rico, she’s gone. There’s nothing else we can do now. I’m so sorry’ Mario said while putting a hand on his shoulder as he was going to dive again ‘I don’t want to believe that. She can’t be dead’ Rico said still crying, then Mario said ‘I’m sorry. If she was, we would have found her already. It looks like it’s going to rain, you should head back now’ ‘your right. I’ll head back shortly’ Rico replied setting down the dive equipment. After Mario left, Rico just stood there looking out over the water for any sign of you, but there weren’t any ‘I failed you. I should have never left you. I’m sorry [your name]’ he said as it started to rain. After an hour or so he left.

(time skip to 1 year later) (back to you)

A fisherman dropped his anchor, and it hit the core you were trapped in. Cracking it, and that caused you to come back and opened your eyes.


	18. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has gone past, and that EDEN power core is still on the bottom of the sea of Medici.  
> A fisherman had decided to fish above it, and the anchor hits the glass of the core breaking it.  
> As the glass breaks, it awakens something, or should I say someone that was asleep.

You looked around yourself, and then saw the anchor as it broke through the core, letting out all that chemical liquid which kept you in a sleep, but for how long you don’t know. You took a deep breath in before swimming to the surface, and when you got to the surface you saw the fisherman, then he through a life ring to you so you could get to the boat. ‘are you alright miss…?’ he asked you as you got onto the boat ‘I’m fine, thank you for your help. And it’s [your name] Rodriguez by the way’ you replied, and when you saw the shock on his face, you knew something had happened while you were in the core, so you asked ‘did something happen? Can you tell me what is the date of today?’ ‘it’s been 1 year since you were assumed to be dead’ he replied, and you were so shocked you lost for words. ‘how?’ you managed to say, then added ‘I need to find Rico. He’ll be worried about me. Do you know where he will be?’ ‘he spends a lot of time on that cliff over there’ he replied while he pointed to a cliff that’s near you house ‘thank you so much for everything you’ve done’ you said before taking off into the sky towards the cliff.

(to Rico)

Rico was making through the town below to make his way to the shine for you that he had put on the cliff. He stopped briefly to put up flowers, then went to the shine, but one thing he didn’t expect to see there, was going to be to be there and it will shock him. When Rico got there, he saw a lady standing in front of the shine, back turned to Rico, and he could swear she was crying ‘are you alright?’ Rico asked as he came closer.

(back to you)

When you got to the cliff, you saw a shine and decided to see who’s it was. When you saw who’s the shine was, you started to cry, and then suddenly you heard a familiar voice behind you, asking if you were ok. You decided to turn around to face the person behind you, and when you did turn the look on his face was both shock and happiness when he saw you ‘you’ve seen any good explosion lately Rico?’ you said before running to him crying. When you embraced Rico, he was so shocked he just stood there for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around you, while tears fell down his face ‘I… m… missed you… so much. How are you here? I though y… you… died’ Rico said tightening his grip on you. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t get out earlier, but I was trapped in the core for so long’ you said looking up to Rico, and he replied ‘I’m just glad you’re alive [you name]’ Rico said looking down at you with his hands cupping your cheeks. You leaned in closer to Rico’s face while pulling his face down to yours for a kiss, and it was wet from tears, but still a passionate and loving one, when you pulled away to look at him again, suddenly he pulled you back into a kiss before picking you up in his arms to hold you closer, and you then wrapped your arms around his neck. Rico sank to his knees crying while hugging you tightly from fear of losing you again ‘there’s no such thing as a normal day with you Rico’ you said while wiping the tears from his face, then added ‘you need to promise me that no matter what happens, you will still love and remember me forever’ ‘all my love is for you, and only you [your name]’ Rico replied wiping tears off your face. ‘we should tell the others the good news’ Rico said helping you stand up as he stands up ‘that’s a good idea. After that, we could settle down and maybe start a family. What do you think Rico?’ you reply linking your arm with his ‘it has been peaceful, no enemies or anything like that for a while’ he said as he’s leading you down the cliff.

(time skip to your house for an announcement)

‘so, what this thing you wanted to tell us Rico?’ Mario asked when he got there, and Rico replied ‘you’ll just have to wait until everyone is here, Mario’ ‘oh, come on man. this is killing me, I must know what it is’ Mario replied before walking off, because he knew he wouldn’t be told until everyone was there. After a little while everyone was there and waiting to hear what Rico has to tell them, the people who came were Mario, Dimah, Rey and   
Nic were there ‘now that everyone’s here, I shall tell you all now. As you all know, 1 year ago [your name] was assumed to be dead, but recently I discover that she hadn’t died, but more of was in a deep sleep that she was trapped in, until today’ just as Rico finished saying that, you came out of the house to reveal that your alive to your friends. ‘surprise’ you said before Mario came up and gave you a big hug, with the others following his lead ‘I missed you all so much’ you said as they all gave you a hug, then Dimah asked ‘how are you here?’ ‘I think it’s because of the chemical liquid that was in the core I was trapped in’ you replied while giving her a hug. ‘hey sis. You’re looking good for someone who slept for an entire year’ Rey said giving you a hug, you’re going to get lots of hugs, and you replied ‘you not looking to bad yourself too. How have you been since… well, you know’ ‘I’ve been fine, besides the fact that we thought you were dead of course. I think it impacted Rico more than anyone, and you’re a lucky lady to have such a loving and caring husband’ Rey replied before bringing Nic over to get powered up, after a year being shut down. You placed a hand on his sword hilt, then aloud some of your energy to flow into Nic to activate him, after you moved your hand away, the Nence Imrium Crystal on the hilt lit up, indicating that he was now back ‘I’m back, and that means [your name] is not dead. Yeah, I’ve been out of action for too long, let’s go do something’ Nic said as he flew around a bit ‘[your name]. this couldn’t make me any happier to have your back. Did you know, that it’s our wedding anniversary today? I don’t really want to do anything, but stay with you for it’ Rico said taking your hands in his.

(time skip to after everyone left)

‘so, Rey is staying with Mario now, is that right?’ you asked Rico as he brought you some clean clothes ‘yeah, they’re best mates now. Oh, and Rebel was really sad that you didn’t come back home, but he’s now got a himself a girl. Rebel helped me to get through the difficult times when I thought you were dead’ Rico replied as you changed into the clean clothes. At that moment, Rebel came in and when he saw you, he just started doing extreme head bobbing from seeing you ‘come here Rebel’ you said as he came to you. You picked up Rebel, and he then rubbed his head on your cheek while saying ‘mummy is back, mummy is back. Rebel is happy, he is, he is. Rebel missed mummy, and daddy did too, he was sad’ you looked at Rico and was going say something, but before you could Rico wrapped his arms around you while saying ‘I missed you so much I don’t know what I would do if you were gone. I don’t want to lose you again, it would break my heart too much’ ‘this is why I suggested we settle down or something’ you replied wrapping your arms around Rico. Suddenly, your stomach growled, and you said ‘that just ruined the moment, and it appears to be that I’m always hungry it seems’ Rico looked at you, before leading you to the kitchen to get you something to eat ‘you can go and sit on the coach, while I’ll get you some food’ Rico said while getting out some food to cook. You sat down on the coach and just got a random thought ‘I wonder what Rico would look like in a dress and heels?’ ‘well. that was a completely random thought’ you said to yourself while laying on the coach ‘almost finished’ Rico said as he’s doing the last few bits of the cooking. After Rico had finished, he brought it over to you, then sat down next to you with a big plate of food that’s way too much for just you, but knew Rico was hungry too, so he made enough for the both of you ‘it looks good Rico’ you said, then before you could grab some, Rico said ‘I shouldn’t have left you that day. This is all my fault’ ‘it’s not your fault Rico. It’s EDEN’s fault, not yours, ok’ you replied, then added ‘now, are we going to eat or not?’ after you said that, you put a piece of bacon in his mouth before he could say anything. You both pretty much feed each other, and after the food was gone, you and Rico were laying on the coach, just enjoying each other’s company, and Rico had his arms around you, and your head on his chest listening to his heart beat. ‘I love you Rico you said, and he replied with ‘I love you too [your name]’ after that, you closed your eyes as you felt Rico’s hand stroking your white and [hair colour] hair, and it felt quite peaceful to be just like this with Rico. You moved your hand to hold Rico’s hand, then said ‘what do you think you would look like with a dress?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
